A class of her own
by Kay De'Vil
Summary: When a special needs school is taken over by bank robbers Detective James Ellison makes a startling discovery that will change his life for ever


A class of her own  
By: Kay De'Vil  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
Blair Sandburg entered the bullpen and stood for a moment searching the room for his friend. He was surprised when he didn't see Jim. Moving over to sit at his unofficial partner's desk he glanced into Simon's office, but he wasn't there either.  
  
Glancing at his watch to check the time he dropped his backpack onto the floor beside the desk. This was the time Jim had asked him to meet him at the station. Figuring Jim must have been delayed he sat down and used the time to begin marking his student's midterms.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He could see them up ahead; their car had only just made the right turn, closely followed by the police cruisers. He reduced his speed and coasted around the corner, accelerating out he quickly closed the distance between himself and last police cruiser.  
  
With lights blazing and sirens blaring he listened to the uniformed officers in the cruisers report on the chase. His speed increased as he heard the report of shots fired; just ahead he could see the two police cruisers now blocking the road ahead. Bringing the truck to a tyre-burning stop he exited the truck in a low crouch, joining the uniformed officers behind the cars. "What do we have?" He questioned as he looked across the street.   
  
The Sergeant glanced at him but quickly returned his attention to the building across the street. "They went into the school"  
"How many?"  
"Four, all armed" stated the sergeant. Using his heightened sense of sight Jim looked into the front classroom. He couldn't see the gun men and suspected they were somewhere towards the rear of the building "I'm going in" he stated as he turned away and ran in a low crouch along the length of the police cars. The sergeant turned to call him back but he was already working his way across the street, only to vanish into the building a few moments later via an emergency exit at the side of the school.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Simon received the word from dispatch and quickly left his office "Gunmen have taken over the 5th Street school. Uniformed have the place surrounded, Jim is already on scene." Even before he finished speaking the detectives of Major Crimes were on their feet, grabbing their jackets and checking their guns.  
  
Blair quickly joined Simon as the entire department left the bullpen. Simon glanced at him as they entered the elevator that would take them down to the underground car park "Stay close and keep low" he instructed "Jim's a good officer, I'm sure he's playing it smart and keeping a low profile." Blair looked at him in disbelief but didn't say anything.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Moving from classroom to classroom, Jim found himself confront by class after class of special needs children, these were one of the most vulnerable groups within his city. He had the teachers take the children from the classes and outside to safety where the officers were waiting.  
  
Knelt on one knee he covered the hallway as another classroom was emptied. Suddenly as the last of the children started to come out of the class two of the gunmen appeared. They spotted Jim and the children and opened fire.  
  
The children screamed several ran for the exit while others vanished back into the relative safety of the classroom. Edging back into the classroom, Jim slammed the door closed and looked around for a way to get the last of the children to safety. The only option open to him was through the window.  
  
After checking the hallway he hurried across the classroom, the window was sealed closed which meant he had no choice, he would have to smash it.  
  
Pushing the children and their teacher into a corner he grabbed one of the chairs and used it to smash the glass. Using the legs of the chair he cleared away all the broken shards, then gathered one of the children into his arms, carrying her over to the window he gently lowered her to the ground and instructed her to find the police officers.  
  
With no way to cover himself and get the children out, he could only hope he would be able to get all the children to safety before the gunmen made their next move.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 2...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
With S.W.A.T. already setting up Simon hurried over to the sergeant in charge. "What's the situation?"  
"Ellison's inside, he's managed to get four out of the five classrooms emptied. We heard gun fire coming from inside a few minutes ago but didn't want to risk storming the building with children still inside"  
"You did the right thing; I'll take over now"  
"Right Captain. Let us know what you want us to do" as the sergeant spoke a small group of children appeared at the side of the building and ran towards them.  
  
Officers wearing bullet proof vests rushed forward grabbing the children, carrying them to safety "That leaves ten children, one teacher and Detective Ellison unaccounted for" stated the sergeant  
"OK but Jims obviously all right otherwise whose sending out the kids?" Commented Blair as he joined Simon behind the cruiser. Simon could see that Blair was chomping at the bit, he wanted to be inside the school at his Sentinels side, but it wasn't possible "Just stay calm Sandburg" he cautioned  
"I'm calm, I'm calm!" Exclaimed Blair. Simon raised an eyebrow "Sure Sandburg; you're the epitome of calm"  
"I'll keep and eye on hair boy"  
"Thanks H" replied Simon with a grin as Henri Brown joined them and stood beside Blair.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jim winced as his hands were tied. He tried to get comfortable but it wasn't an easy task for a man well over 6' who was sat on a school chair with his hands and ankles tied to the back legs, as the top of the chair dug painfully into the small of his back.  
  
In the corner across from him he watched as the teacher tried to calm the remaining children. "What's your name?" He questioned  
"Alice, Alice Summers" she replied nervously, her eyes darting from the children, to him, then to the four gun men stood around the room. "It's going to be OK Alice" he kept an eye on the gunmen himself as he spoke, he had to come up with a plan "Just relax and stay calm." She nodded and tightened her grip on the group of children. "My names Kelly, what's yours?" Questioned one of the girls. Jim smiled at her as he answered "Detective Jim Ellison, but you can call me Jim"  
"You're a police officer?" Questioned Alice a ray of hope finally entering her scared eyes. He nodded and again tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but there wasn't one. "Yep, that's how I know everything is going to be alright"  
"Shut up over there!" Shouted the youngest of the gunmen as he paced anxiously in front of the door. "Just calm down Eddie, it's gonna be OK" stated one of the gunmen.  
"How's it gonna be OK, we got one cop in here and a whole squad outside. Tommy the fucking S.W.A.T. is probably out there!" The children gasped and looked from Jim to their teacher "Miss Summers, that man said a bad word" the little boy who had spoken appeared to be the youngest of the group, probably no more than 6 years old and blind. Jim couldn't help but smile "He's a bad man, bad men use bad words" he explained with a slight shrug.  
  
Before Jim knew what was happening pain erupted in the back of his head sending him tumbling onto his side, trying desperately to blink away the fog that wavered on the edge of his vision. He tried to hide his pain from the children; they were already scared they didn't need to see his pain.   
  
He could hear the children screaming and crying as Alice desperately tried to reassure them. "I'm OK kid's" he slowly lifted his head as if to prove what he was saying, it worked and the children began to calm down, only faint sniffles and whimpers could be heard from them now. "I told you to shut up; you should have shut up when I told you to!" Eddie continued to pace beside Jim, his feet repeatedly appearing on the edge of his sight.   
  
Resting his head back down on the floor he was able to enjoy the smallest amount of relief from the pain, being on his side brought.  
  
The pain his current situation brought him was enough to rival any his instructors had inflicted during his Special Forces training. He was glad that they had not known about this method of torture during his training, for if they had, he wasn't sure he would have ever passed the course and become a Ranger.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Simon stood outside the mobile command unit, a phone pressed to his ear as he listened to the police commissioner.  
  
Movement at the main doors of the school caught everyone by surprise. A young woman appeared in the doorway a shadowy figure with a gun stood behind her "HELLO?" She called looking at the row of guns aimed at her.  
  
Simon grabbed a loud speaker as he hung up the phone and ran over to where Blair and Henri still stood behind the police cruiser "I'm Captain Simon Banks, are you and the others alright Ma'am?"  
"Yes, yes we're fine. They haven't hurt either the children or myself" she stated.   
  
Simon noticed Blair shift uneasily at his side when the woman failed to include Jim. He put his hand on the observer's shoulder. "What do they want?" He questioned into the loud speaker. "They want you to move back, they don't want to see any police or Detective Ellison is going to pay for it" she called, clearly distressed at being forced to relay such a message.   
  
Simons grip on Blair's shoulder increased "Very well, we will move back, but we need them to release the children first as a sign on good faith" there was silence as the woman looked over her shoulder at the gun man.  
  
Everyone waited with baited breath; they knew that if they could get the children to safety their chances of a rescue and apprehending the gunmen increased. Finally the teacher turned back to them. "They say you can have the six girls, but the four boys are staying"  
"But what possible use could the boys..."  
"They say just the girls"  
"Very well" with that said the teacher was pulled back inside.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 3...  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
Jim groaned as he was lifted upright again, his short reprieve from the torture over. As soon as he was upright and the gunmen had moved away the children swarmed around him, desperately seeking out the security of an adult's presence. "Are you all right Mr Officer, sir?" Questioned one of the older boys. Jim nodded trying to hide his pain from the frightened children.  
  
The gunman who had been identified as Tommy returned with the teacher "Get those kids away from the cop!" He hissed as he pushed Alice into the room.   
  
She hurried over to them, ushering them back into the corner, as she did so she shot Jim an apologetic glance.  
  
Tommy walked over to one of the silent gunmen "Alan, separate the boys from the girls" he instructed, clearly he was the leader as the third gun man nodded and did as he was told without question. "Why don't you let all the kids go? There no use to you" began Jim "If you let the kids go the judge will take that into consideration at your trial and go easier on you"  
"I told you to shut up!" Growled Eddie as he paced in front of the broken window. "If you keep the kids, even just a few of them your sooner or later going to have to start taking them to the bathroom, which is going to divide your men. Make it easier for you to get picked off, one by one." Jim saw Eddie coming towards him and so was ready for the blow.   
  
Even thought he was ready for it, the force with which Eddies gun barrel slammed into his cheek still knocked him off balance, dazing him but this time he didn't topple over. "You just don't know when to shut up do you cop?" Hissed Eddie as he towered over Jim. "You know I'm right Tommy" stated Jim spitting out blood.  
  
Tommy, who had remained by the door now turned and walked towards Jim, he shot a glance at Eddie that had the young man hurrying back to his post by the window.   
  
Tommy suddenly kicked out as he came level with Jim, catching him in the ribs and sending both Jim and the chair crashing to the floor. This time however Jim didn't land on his side, he landed on his back, his hands painfully trapped beneath the full weight of his own body.   
  
Pressing his foot down on Jim's throat, cutting off his air supply Tommy glared down at him. "Don't tell me how to run my operation Ellison. You may not remember me but I remember you" he hissed as he continued to apply pressure.   
  
It was only when Jim started to loose consciousness did he finally lift his foot, allowing Jim a few gasping breaths before he kicked out again, catching him across the temple, knocking him out cold.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
S.W.A.T. had taken up their concealed positions around the building and were now reporting in. / "Unit one in position. No shot" /  
/ "Unit two in position. No shot" /  
/ "Unit three in position. Targets acquired. We have one hostile by window. Two are covering the children and teacher. One by main door" /  
"Roger that unit three, do you have the hostages in sight?" Questioned Simon as he and Blair sat in the command unit. There was a moments static before the S.W.A.T. officer reported in / "Roger. The children and teacher are in the bottom corner of the East wall. Ellison is in the centre of the room" /  
"What are the conditions of the hostages?"  
/ "Children and teacher, are OK... Ellison is tied up and appears to be unconscious... No visible serious injuries" /  
"Hold positions and await my order"  
/ "10-4" /. Blair shifted nervously in his chair at Simon's side, the news that Jim didn't appear to have any visible serious injuries was good but he was worried none the less.   
  
Blair was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Simon talking to him, so he was startled when Simon touched his shoulder "Huh, what?"  
"He's OK Sandburg"  
"For the moment" adding the words he knew Simon was thinking, Blair rubbed at his face.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jim listened to Tommy as he talked with the two silent gun men, he had come round a few minutes ago but had kept his eyes closed and remained motionless so as not to alert them to his current conscious state.  
  
{ "What are we gonna do Tommy, it's all gone to hell in a hand basket"  
"First thing we're gonna do is stay calm. This isn't over yet. I still have a few aces up my sleeve"  
"So what's the plan?"  
"We're gonna stall releasing the kids, let them go one at a time. Ellison's right about them, their gonna be more trouble than their worth."  
"But once the kids are all free they'll storm the building"  
"Exactly, that's when we use these babies"  
"Grenades... How the hell are they gonna get us out of this?"  
"I didn't lead us in here by blind chance when the cops got on our tail. I planned for just this situation. You see in the basement of this school is an access tunnel to the main storm drain, no way are the cops gonna be covering that"  
"But how do we get down there before the cops come in?"  
"After the kids and the teacher are released Ellison is gonna be the only one in here right, well we pull the pins and run. After they go off it should give us enough time to be outta here and into the drain. The door to the basement is right across the hall" }  
  
Jim groaned as if he was just returning to consciousness, he had to find some way of getting a message to Simon and the others, he couldn't allow these men to escape. His only hope was to get one of the children to pass the message on.  
  
As he looked up he saw a little girl watching him, her smoky grey eyes held a curious expression almost as if she had known he was awake before he had opened his eyes.   
  
Blinked away the haze from his eyes he saw surprised to see what looked to be a fox cub sat at her side, it stood, its hackles raised "Pussy cat won't hurt you" whispered the little girl.   
  
Suddenly from behind him he heard the purring of his Black Panther spirit guide. It circled around him until it was sat beside the girl on the opposite side to the fox cub. Shaking his head the creatures vanished. "What's your name sweetie?" He whispered. She smiled "Katherine. You can play my game! No one has ever been able to play my game with me before" she whispered. He couldn't help but smile, he could imagine what Blair's reaction was going to be when he told him that she was a Sentinel as well.  
  
{ "Get the kids ready, its time we got out of here"  
"What about Eddie?"  
"Eddie is expendable... Go with the kids out into the hall, I'll take care of Ellison and make sure Eddie doesn't become suspicious." }  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts as Tommy towered over him "Ah nice of you to join us again Detective Ellison"  
"I wish I could say it was a pleasure" replied Jim sarcastically. Tommy crouched at his side and glared at him "I'd learn to keep my mouth shut if I were you" he cautioned. Jim didn't say anything he was watching the little girl as she studied the men across the room. "they're doing something" she whispered to him. He nodded finally looking at Tommy "So what's your next move?"  
"Well Detective you'll be pleased to hear I'm taking your advice I'm going to release the children and the teacher, but we've become rather attached to you"  
"How nice." As Jim spoke the two silent men began to gather the children together. "Get the kids over by the door" instructed Tommy as he stood up right again.  
  
Realising that this was his only chance to pass on a message to Simon and the others he again looked at the little girls "I need you to do something for me sweetie, do you think you can do it?" She nodded "Did you hear what the bad men where talking about earlier?" Again she nodded. He smiled "When you get outside, find a tall black man, his name is Captain Banks..." the rest of his message was cut off as Tommy grabbed him by his arm and pulled him painfully back upright.   
  
Tommy slipped his arm around Jim's neck cutting off his air, preventing him from moving he desperately needed to tell the Katharine what to say to Simon. Helplessly he watched as Katharine and the other children were lead from the classroom with Miss Summers.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 4...  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
The police officers outside were caught of guard when the main door to the school opened and the children came running out. Quickly the uniformed officers in the bullet proof jackets ran out, gathering the children into their arms and carrying them back to the cover of the police cruisers.  
  
As the police officers ran back towards the police cruises the school was shaken by an explosion. Before Simon could stop him Blair broke away from the cover of the cars and ran towards the door from which the children had just left, following close behind Simon silently prayed not to find the scene he feared they would.  
  
Pulling open the main door Blair was stopped by Simon's hand on his arm. "Let me go first" instructed the police Captain. Reluctantly Blair nodded and moved to stand behind Simon. Pulling open the door Simon glanced inside, he couldn't see the gun men anywhere in sight, the hall before them was showering in water from the sprinkler system that had been activated by the explosion, with limited vision Simon wanted to ensure Blair remained as safe as possible. So with Blair behind him and his gun drawn, they carefully entered the building. Struggling to see through the smoke and rain of the water they carefully edged their way down the corridor towards the classroom that the S.W.A.T. team member had reported Jim the gunmen to have been in.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He had seen the grenades sailing into the room in slow motion just after Tommy had left, he had only had a moment to shout a warning to Eddie, but the young gunman had ignored it remaining beside the smashed window. With no where to go Jim had tried to rock the chair so he was again laid upon the floor, but the grenades went off one after the other. The first grenade was only a smoke grenade; the second however had been the real thing. Only the small protection of one of the children's desks had stopped him from being cut to shreds, the force of the explosion sent him crashing to the floor, his head connected hard with the carpeted floor, dazing him. As the third grenade exploded he saw Eddies body riddled with shrapnel thrown threw the already broken window. The concussion from the explosion robbed him of consciousness.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Crouched low, Simon glanced around the corner of the classroom, the sight that greeted them made him gasp. Very little of the rooms interior remained, chairs, desks and other items that had made this room a classroom now lay as burning timbers which were quickly being extinguished by the sprinkler system.  
  
Seeing no signs of the gun men there was nothing left to hold Blair back, the young observer ran around him into the room desperately calling for his friend "Jim? Jim where are you?" As he called out to him, he threw aside the rubble of the classroom.   
  
They had known the general location in which Jim had been held and so they both began their search there. Other members of Major Crimes quickly joined them, aiding in the search for their missing colleague.  
  
Rafe, H, Joel and Simon stopped for a moment to watch in helpless silence as Blair tore at the rubble. As they looked at the room they found it harder and harder to believe that Jim could have possibly have survived an explosion like this one. But they weren't ready to give up on their friend yet, Jim Ellison was a survivor, if anyone could pull off a miracle it would be him. Tossing aside their doubts they returned to searching the room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Again and again Katherine tried to get the police officers to listen to her, she had tried to find the man Officer Jim had mentioned but she couldn't see him and the other police men didn't appear to hear her when she asked for him.  
  
Growing frustrated she turned back to the school, she had to tell Officer Jim they wouldn't listen to her, he could make them listen to her. Slipping away from the police officers she ran back into the school and back to the classroom she had left Officer Jim.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 5...  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
The sound of a child's voice from within the classroom stopped the searchers "Officer Jim, officer Jim they won't listen to me" the little girl who was speaking ran straight past them over to a pile of rubble in the far corner. She began to pull away some of the debris until she found Jim's head, his face blood covered and pale. She pressed her hand against his cheek, gently trying to rouse him "Officer Jim; I can't find Captain Banks... They won't listen to me" she was crying but they couldn't tell if it was because of Jim's condition or that fact that no one was listening to her.  
  
Simon quickly moved to her side, kneeling beside her he looked down at Jim, bruises and cuts covered his face and what wasn't covered in blood was deathly pale. Taking the girl by the shoulder she turned her to face him "I'm Captain Banks"  
"Captain Banks... Captain Banks... Officer Jim wanted me to tell you something"  
"What is it honey?"  
"The bad men, they escaped through the storm drain under the school... Officer Jim heard them talking"  
"Rafe, go tell S.W.A.T. and have them get down into those storm drains... We're not letting those bastards get away with this!" The little girl gasped and pulled away from Simon edging closer to Jim "You used a bad word, Officer Jim said bad men use bad words!"  
"It's... OK Katharine" came Jims pain filled voice. Simon and Blair were instantly at Jims side "Jim, dear god Jim I thought we'd lost you" whispered Simon as he looked down at his trapped officer. "Get the paramedics in here!" He shouted to H who was already on his way out of the room.  
  
As the paramedics arrived, Simon, Blair and Joel were already working to clear away some of the debris that covered Jim. They had managed to clear most of his upper body, but his lower limbs were still trapped. One of the paramedics joined them at Jims side "Stop working for a moment guys, I have to check him over" Simon and Joel stepped back allowing the paramedic easier access, but Blair didn't move, he and Katharine remained where they were. The paramedic knew what Blair was like and so didn't even bother to ask him to move "Hey Blair, I see Jim's gotten himself into another fine mess"  
"Hey Greg, yeah the guys a regular trouble magnet" replied Blair with a smile. Simon shook his head and watched the interplay between Blair and the paramedics.   
  
Shifting so he could see Jim better Greg reached down and pressed his fingers to Jim's neck. "What no sarcastic comments Jim?" Questioned Greg as he looked at the little girl sat at Jim's side. "Who's your young friend?"  
"Katharine Gibson, sir" she replied. Sometime during the rescue operation she had taken a firm grasp of Jim's shirt and showed no sign of releasing it.   
  
Greg glanced at Blair with a questioning expression, but the young observer just shrugged, he had no idea what the deal was with the little girl anymore than Greg did.   
  
Jims coughing brought Greg's attention back to his patient. "You with us Jim?" He questioned as he leaned closer, gently prising Jim's eyelids open and shining a torch into them to check for a concussion.   
  
Katharine grabbed his arm and pulled it away. "You're hurting him, its too bright" she objected. Greg looked at her for a moment. "Could you get her out of here"?  
"No... I'm staying; I'm staying with Officer Jim!"  
"Let her, stay" gasped Jim relieved that the pain he had been experiencing from the torch had stopped.   
  
Katharine stuck her tongue out at the paramedic then smiled down at Jim. Who smiled back at her, trying to hide the pain from her "She's staying" he reiterated. Knowing that there was no point in arguing Greg just got back to his job, and continued to assess Jim's condition.  
  
As soon as he had finished Greg carefully got back off the rubble and indicated for Simon and Blair to join him. As they did they could see the concerned glances Greg was shooting in Jims direction. "What is it?" Questioned Blair  
"He's got numerous broken ribs, a serious concussion with his arms pinned under him I can't tell what condition they are in, and his legs well I have no idea. I suspect there are some lower abdominal injuries but I can't be sure until he's freed from all that rubble."  
"Is one of you called Blair?" Called Katharine as she looked at them, her expression concerned the adults, if they didn't know better they would have sworn that she had heard them. Blair hurried over to her "I'm Blair"   
"He wants to talk to you" she replied. He smiled and moved so that he could look at Jim, he wouldn't have believed it possible but Jim was paler than he had been before. Placing his hand on Jim's shoulder he waited for him to open his eyes before he spoke "Hey big guy, how you doing?"  
"Hey Chief... If this doesn't..."  
"Hey none of that!"  
"Listen... Katharine... like me" gasped Jim, clearly the pain was becoming too much for him, his eyes had glazed over and he was struggling to keep them open. It took a moment for Blair to realise what Jim was saying "Jim, Jim come on buddy stay with me, did you just say Katharine is ...." Jim nodded no longer having the energy to talk. Blair looked from Jim to Katharine, then back at Jim again but he had passed out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It took well over an hour before they had enough of the rubble off of Jim so that Greg could carry out a full examination.   
  
The word had come down from S.W.A.T. that they had captured Thomas Koffrin and two men as they exited the storm drain 1 mile down the street from the school.  
  
As the firemen removed the last of the rubble Greg moved up again, he had been concerned by Jim's lack of movement for the last twenty minutes. Even while they had been moving the rubble Jim had shown signs of awareness, but as they had removed the last of the rubble all signs of consciousness had vanished. As he pressed his fingers to Jim's neck he was disheartened to find that his pulse had become weak and thready. Examining his patient's lower body he could see the blood that had gathered beneath him. "We need to get him released" he called looking to the firemen.   
  
One of them stepped forward with a pair of scissors "We need to do this carefully, has been trapped like this for a long time and I have no idea how much damage he's suffered." Explained Greg, the fireman nodded and carefully cut through the ropes. Greg stopped him as the fireman began to straighten out Jims legs "Hold it, I want to check them before we move him to much" stepping back the fireman watched as Greg checked Jims legs for any breaks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Slowly they cleared away the last of the debris and carefully moved Jim from the rubble onto a backboard. "Blair I'm guessing your going to want to come with him in the ambulance" commented Greg as Jim was carefully lifted onto a stretcher. Blair nodded and was able to follow the stretcher when he felt Katharine's hand slip into his "Can I come?" She questioned. He looked to Greg; the paramedic appeared about to say no but changed his mind "Ok". Taking Katharine's hand within his own Blair remained at Jim's side as they left the building heading for the waiting ambulance.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 6...  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
Simon sat opposite Blair who had Katharine sat on his knee, he had tried to contact the girl's family but had been informed that she was an orphan with no family to call her own. Sighing and rubbing his face he watched as Blair and the little girl talked, he wanted to know what Jim had said to him, whatever it had been it had stimulated a strong paternal instinct within the young observer.  
  
Rafe, H and Joel appeared at the door, silently entering the room they too glanced at Blair. The little girl was a blessing; she was managing to keep Blair calm, stopping him from worrying himself to death about Jim. "How's he doing?" Questioned Joel glancing at Blair  
"Katharine appears to be keeping him occupied" replied Simon   
"Any word on Jim?" Questioned H as he sat down beside Simon, he too watched as Katharine whispered something to Blair. The young observer smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Blair's neck, Katharine whispered into his ear. "The doctor is coming, she's mumbling about Officer Jim being stubborn." Blair grinned "That sounds like good news" he replied "As soon as the doctor says its alright, we'll go see Jim" she smiled and nodded at him, slipping from his knee so that he could stand up as the doctor arrived.  
  
When Blair and Katharine both stood the others found themselves looking towards the door to see the doctor stood watching them. "Blair, I'd like to say its a pleasure to see you again, but I'm seeing you both as a patient and as a anxious relative far to often of late" as Doctor Sarah Kenner entered and shook his hand.   
  
She looked down at the little girl at Blair's side and raised an eyebrow "Well who's this; I've never seen you here before"  
"Sarah, this is Katharine... She and Jim became quiet close in the school" explained Blair. Sarah nodded as she pulled up a chair in front of the group "Ok well; Jim's condition is serious but stable. He suffered some serious injuries during the explosion, we're prepping him for surgery to deal with some mild internal bleeding right now but he's conscious and wants to see you Blair, and our young friend here. He said he has something important to tell you before he goes into surgery."  
"What is his prognosis doctor?" Questioned Simon  
"As long as the surgery goes fine he should recover fully, but he is going to require extensive physiotherapy. His arms, legs and lower back suffered serious damage as a result of the position he was in for several hours." She explained "I must warn you before you see him, it looks a lot worse than it actually is, plus he's extremely cranky." Blair grinned as he and Katharine once again stood "when can we see him?" Standing as well Sarah smiled "Right now; he'll probably be feeling the effects of the pre-op we gave him so I wouldn't expect him to make to much sense. But when does he ever make sense" she joked as she put her hand on the small of Blair's back and watched as he took the little girls hand in his own.  
  
Simon and others watched as they left the waiting room, none of them could hide the relief from their faces "I'll call the station and let the others know what's happening" stated Joel as he stood, slapping Simon on the back as he headed out of the waiting. H and Rafe sat back in the hospital waiting chairs each grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Stood outside of Jims room Blair looked down at Katharine, she smiled up at him "He's awake and waiting for you" she said as she tightened her grip on his hand and began to pull him into the room. As she had said Jim was awake, but only just, he was desperately fighting to keep his eyes open so he could talk to Blair.  
  
As he saw Blair and Katharine a smile spread over his face and he weakly raised a hand to wave them over but the movement shot pain throughout his entire body and he gasped, closing his eyes as he fought back the pain. Katharine rushed over to his side, closely followed by Blair. Grabbing a chair she pulled it over to Jim's bedside and climbed up taking his hand in hers she held it against her cheek "Officer Jim, I brought him just like you asked" he smiled at her his finger gently stroking her cheek "So, I... See"  
"Hey big guy, how are you feeling?" Questioned Blair as he stood at Jims other side his hand gently encircling Jims "I must say you look like..."  
"Chief!" Cautioned Jim his eyes shifting to look at Katharine. Blair blushed and nodded "Sorry. Sarah said you needed to talk to me?"  
"Katharine... you need to find someone to... take care of her"   
"Jim, Katharine is an orphan, she doesn't have any family" Jim nodded "Foster family" as he spoke his eyes began to slowly close "This can wait Jim, after you're feeling better we can sort something out for Katharine"  
"Stay... with.. her" muttered Jim as the medication finally took effect. Blair felt Katharine's hand slip into his and looked down at her. "They're coming for him" she stated moments before the nurses entered with a gurney. "I'm sorry, it's time to take him down for surgery" apologised one of the male nurses as they moved to Jim's side. Blair nodded and led Katharine from the room, back down to the waiting room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 7...  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
It was late when Sarah joined them again in the waiting room, she stood at the doorway for a moment watched as Simon and Blair talked with Katharine asleep on Blair's lap.   
  
Removing the surgical scrub hat she had been wearing she entered and pulled up a chair opposite them. They looked up at her questioningly "Jim came through the surgery fine; we also took the opportunity to repair some of the damaged ligaments in his left leg"  
"So he's going to be OK?" Questioned Blair only the sleeping form of Katharine on his lap kept him from bouncing in excitement. Sarah smiled and nodded "He's going to be just fine Blair. He'll have to stay in hospital for a week to ten days, but after that as long as he behaves and does exactly what I tell him he should be able to go back to work, light duties only of course, in about 3 weeks"  
"That's great!" Stated Simon his relief evident. The sight of Jim deathly pale and covered in blood was something that would haunt his nightmares for a long time to come.  
  
A cough from over by the door caught everyone's attention, a middle aged woman with jet black hair and dark auburn eyes stood watching them "Excuse me, I'm Rachel Sanders, I'm from the Winslow Institute, we are her legal guardians... I'm here to take Katharine Ellis home" she stated as she moved towards Blair. She didn't even give him time to say anything; she immediately took the sleeping child from him and turned to leave the waiting room. Seeing the concern and distress upon Blair's face both Sarah and Simon stood "Excuse me Ms. Sanders what exactly does the Winslow Institute want with a little girl? Isn't it highly unusual for a cooperation the size of your company to adopt a child?" questioned Sarah  
"Not necessarily, Katharine is rather an unusual case"  
"Unusual?" Questioned Blair, he feared that they knew about Katharine's abilities, that they were running tests on the little girl. "That information is none of your business" she snapped. Simon moved in to cut of any arguments that might have been forthcoming "Katharine is a key witness in an on going investigation"  
"I am aware of that Mr..."  
"Banks, Captain Simon Banks"  
"Well Captain Banks, I have custody of this child and so when I say she is returning to the Institute that is exactly what is going to happen. Now if you'll excuse me, its late and way past her bed time." Before they could voice further objections she had already left the waiting room and was headed towards the exit.  
  
Simon looked from the doorway to Blair, he could see the distress on the young observer's face and wondered what exactly was the cause, after all despite Ms Sanders lack of diplomacy she was right, Katharine was in her charge and it was very late. "Well she was certainly a ray of sunshine" commented Sarah sarcastically. Simon nodded. "I don't like that woman!" Stated Blair as he dropped down into the seat and rubbed his face "She treated Katharine like a sack of potatoes"  
"We saw Sandburg, but she is Katharine's legal guardian" replied Simon sympathetically. Sarah placed her hand on Blair's shoulder "She'll be OK Blair, right now your going to have your hands full making sure Jim does as he's told." Nodding to himself Blair sat back and sighed "I know, but Jim told me to stay with her"  
"Look we can go check on her in the morning" suggested Simon. Blair looked up and grinned "Yeah that's right we can" his sombre mood quickly vanished at this news. "Well if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have other patients to see" Sarah smiled and hugged Blair, then shook Simon's hand before leaving the waiting room.  
  
Sitting down beside Blair, Simon watched him for a moment. "What is it between Jim and that girl?" He questioned finally having the opportunity to voice the question that had been bothering him since the school. Blair turned a huge smile on his face "She's a Sentinel Simon, can you believe it. She's a seven-year-old Sentinel" he was virtually bouncing in his seat as he spoke "I don't know what triggered her abilities yet, but can you imagine the possibilities. Plus she appears to have triggered some kind of paternal nature within Jim, you saw how he behaved around her, he's as protective of her as he is of me"  
"That's understandably Blair, she's not only a Sentinel, but she's also a young member of his tribe, he's naturally going to be protective of her"  
"Your right, but there is something more to it, something I haven't been able to put my finger on" he added as he stood and began to pace the confines of the small waiting room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After Jim was settled into his room, Blair and Simon were allowed to visit. As they stood at the end of Jim's bed they watched him for a moment, then Blair moved to stand at his friend and partners side. Gently he took his friends hand within his own while Simon got them some chairs, he knew from experience that Blair wouldn't be leaving until Jim woke and he knew for certain that he was fine.  
  
For well over an hour they sat in silence at Jim's side, Blair had on several occasions tried to persuade Simon to go home. However the big Captain had made it clear he had no intentions of leaving until Blair did, after all as he put it, Blair would need a ride back to the loft.  
  
Slowly he began to come round, somewhere through the cotton wool of the anaesthetic he could hear the faint but familiar sound of Blair's heartbeat, there was another as well which took him a few moments to identify. The faint smell of cigar smoke hung in the air, Simon, good Simon was here. Groaning he turned his head towards the sound of Blair's heartbeat, then he felt the warmth of a hand wrapped tightly around his own, closely followed by a whispered voice calling to him. Already he could feel the pain of his injuries, and for a moment he wondered what had happened, but it wasn't long before his ordeal flashed across his mind. Reminding him of the hostages within the school, the torture of being tied to that small chair, the explosion as the grenades went off and finally and more importantly the little girl, Katharine a young Sentinel within his tribe.  
  
Blair stood at Jims bedside, his hand gently caressing his friends face as he quietly called him back to consciousness "Hey big guy, time to wake up now" he smiled when Jim opened his eyes and looked up at him "How are you feeling, are you in any pain?" Jim looked at him for a moment and Blair smiled "OK one at a time then. How are you feeling?"  
"Soar" whispered Jim through cracked lips, which were instantly relieved by a cool damp cloth being pressed against them "Sarah said not to let you have a drink until she's examined you so I'm afraid this is going to have to do for the moment" explained Blair  
"I'll go get her" stated Simon as he stood. Jim watched as his Captain left the room, then his eyes returned to Blair "Katharine?"  
"Her legal guardian came and took her. Simon and I are going to check up on her tomorrow." With very little strength Jim just nodded, but winced as the movement sent shooting pains through his shoulders.   
  
Blair's hand was instantly on his forehead offering what little support and relief he could "Sarah shouldn't be too long, she's been popping in every ten minutes to see if you're awake yet" his fingers lightly brushed over the Sentinels brow easing some of the pain. Closing his eyes Jim relaxed into the soothing touch of his guide.  
  
Sarah quickly arrived, she had expected Jim to wake up sooner rather than later so hadn't been to far away. As she came to stand at his bedside she gently placed her hand on his forearm. His eyes were closed but she was certain he was a wake "Hey Jim, can I get a look at those baby blues?" she questioned with a smile. Blair grinned and looked down at Jim who cracked open first one eye and then the other "Hi Sarah"  
"Hi yourself, how are you feeling?"  
"Soar"  
"That's understandable, are you in much pain?" He started to shake his head no, but winced as his entire body came to life in pain. Her thumb stroked his forearm as she watched him struggle to get the pain back under control "OK, I'll take that as a yes" opening up a clipboard she scribbled down some notes then pressed the call button for a nurse. Glancing at Blair and Simon she hesitated. "If you'll excuse us gentlemen" both nodded and slipped out before Jim could lodge any objections.   
  
They had both seen the condition he had been in when they had freed him from the rubble, and nether wanted a second viewing, this time however without the dirt, rubble and clothing to conceal the full extend of the bruising.  
  
Stood leaning against the door to Jim's room Blair looked at Simon, his own exhaustion quickly catching up with him. "Thanks for staying Simon"  
"No problem Blair, as soon as Sarah is finished in there we can say our goodbyes to Jim and you are going home for a good nights sleep"  
"No arguments here Simon, I'm done in"  
"And don't about Katharine, I'm going to personally check into her situation in the morning" as he spoke Simon slipped his arm around Blair's shoulders and started to lead him down the corridor towards the waiting room.   
  
As they entered they were both surprised to find H and Rafe still sat waiting for them. "Everything OK?" Questioned H as he sat up straight in the hard plastic waiting room chair. Simon and Blair nodded before Simon filled them in "He woke up about ten minutes ago, Sarah is in examining him at the moment. Sandburg and I didn't fancy sticking around for that." Rafe nodded with understanding, he too had caught sight of some of Ellison's injuries, they hadn't looked good then so he was certain they looked even worse now as there had been enough time for the full extent of the bruises to become evident.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 8...  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
As Sarah pulled back the sheet covering Jim she couldn't help but wince at the mass of bruises covering his chest, arms and shoulders. "That bad huh?"  
"Lets just say you won't be winning any beauty pageants for a few weeks" she replied with a smile. He smiled back but she could see he was in pain, her hand returned to its previous position on his forearm, her thumb once again stroking his skin "I'll give you something for the pain in a minute"  
"Thanks"  
"So what's the story with the girl?"  
"Hostage"  
"Ah. Guess that makes you her hero" she smiled when he raised an eyebrow at her "She certainly seems to have become attacked to you, and if what I saw earlier is anything to go by the feeling is clearly mutual." Jim was clearly trying to gather the strength to respond but the nurse came in with the medication. "Here we go Jim, this should help" commented Sarah as she injected the painkillers directly into the IV which was securely taped to his left hand. "And don't worry, I checked the list Blair gave me" Jim nodded as his eyes began to drift closed. Smiling Sarah patted his forearm "I'll go get Simon and Blair, they would never forgive me if I didn't let them see you one last time before you fell asleep"  
"Thanks" muttered Jim as she left his room, taking the nurse with her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Simon and Blair only staid with Jim a few minutes the pain medication was quickly taking effect and it was virtually impossible for the Sentinel to keep his eyes open. When his eyes closed and his breathing became shallow, Simon and Blair silently slipped out of his private hospital room. They had sent H and Rafe home after their short stop at the waiting room so after a quick word with Sarah they left the hospital.   
  
Simon drove Blair back to the loft, he could see the exhaustion on the younger mans face, he was also tired. As they pulled up outside the loft Simon had to smile when he glanced over at Blair, the young observer was fast asleep in the passenger seat, his curls tussled and hanging lose over his face. As he looked at him Simon suddenly realised why Sandburg instilled such a protectiveness in both Jim and himself, the kid had an innocence that was precious, something they wanted to protect for all eternity, baring that, for as long as they possibly could.  
  
Reaching over he gently shook Blair's shoulder "Come on Sandburg, this isn't your bed, and your bed is up there waiting for you"  
"Huh?"  
"Time to wake up Sandburg, your home"  
"Oh, thanks for the lift Simon"  
"I'll pick you up in the morning, your cars still back at the station"  
"Yeah right, I'll see you in the morning" slowly Blair got out of the car, he stood for a moment leaning into the car as though he wanted to say something, but he was clearly to tired to think straight so he was forced to give up. "Cya in the morning" with that he closed the car door and started across the street and into 852 Prospect. Simon sat watching him for a moment, ensuring he got into the building safely, then he put the car in gear and drove across town to his own home, and his long awaited bed.  
  
Blair was relieved to find that the elevator was working, he hadn't fancied the idea of having to climb three flights of stairs when he was this tired, he suspected he would have fallen asleep somewhere between the first and second floors.  
  
Slipping his key into the door he sighed and pushed the door open, the loft was quiet and empty. Deciding to head straight to bed he didn't bother to turn on the lights, after all Jim ensured that the loft remained clutter free so there was no chance of him tripping over anything. Only when he reached his room did he put the light on, as he stood there in the door way to his room he found himself studying the room, it was the only room in the apartment that had any kind of clutter in it. Jim didn't clean in here after all it was Blair's personal space, which as far as Jim was concerned made it off limits unless invited, or there was a problem. Shaking his head he decided it was time for a bit of spring cleaning, but it would wait until morning. Removing the papers and blue books that covered most of his bed, he carefully placed them onto the bedside table, stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt he eased his weary body into bed and was quickly asleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
For the last two days Simon had sent his days driving between the station and the hospital, he had been investigating the Winslow Institutes involvement with little Katharine Ellis. So far he hadn't been able to find out much, just that the little girl had been orphaned at 18 months, she hadn't been adopted by the Winslow Institute until she was four. Her mother had apparently died in childbirth, her father was unknown but according to the reports he had been able to get a hold of he had been a soldier. He had Rhonda checking through county records checking for a copy of the girl's birth certificate in the hopes that her father was named upon it.  
  
As he pulled up outside the hospital he glanced up at the building towards the general direction of Jim's hospital window. He had hoped to have more information by now, but most of the documents about Katharine appeared to have been sealed by the institute. Gathering the few papers he had together he exited his car and started towards the building to visit Jim. As he moved through the car park towards the main entrance he could see Blair's car already parked in a space just down from his own car.  
  
Riding the elevator to the sixth floor, he read through the information he had been able to gather, it wasn't much considering the child was almost eight years old. The elevator pinged announcing his arrival on the sixth floor, stepping out of the elevator he waved to the nurses as he passed by their duty station. "Captain Banks" called one of the nurses as he passed, stopping he turned to face her, after a quick glance at her staff identity badge he addressed her "Yes Nurse Collins?"  
"I think I should warn you Detective Ellison is in a bad mood"  
"How bad is bad?"  
"Even Mr. Sandburg has fled his room once or twice since he arrived." Simon winced, it took a lot to drive Blair from Jim's bedside. "Well thanks for the warning, I'm sorry if he's been any trouble to you or any of the nursing staff"  
"We quickly learned not to take anything Detective Ellison says to heart, he's generally a nice polite man but when your in pain... Well you often say things you don't mean." Nurse Collins smiled at him before she returned her attention to her duties. Simon smiled at the forgiving nurse then turned and headed up the hall towards Jim's room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 9...  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
  
Blair cringed as Jim glared at him, he hadn't meant to upset his friend, but the news that he hadn't been able to see Katharine the day before had enraged the Detective. Sat at his bedside Blair tried to calm Jim down before one of the nurses came in and ended up catching the sharp end of Jim's tongue.  
  
The door to Jim's hospital room opened and Blair shot a desperate look from Jim to the door, he had feared that it was one of the poor nurses or even Sarah, but Sarah had been earlier and had given as good as she got. When he looked to the door, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or scared that it was Simon stood in the doorway watching them. "Hey Simon"  
"Sandburg." Simon nodded as he closed the door behind himself, his eyes never leaving Jim's stony face as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside Blair.  
  
Jim didn't greet his friend and Captain, he just glared at him for a moment before looking out the window. Blair watched him, he resisted the urge to look at the window and see what had captured the Sentinels attention, and after all he probably wouldn't be able to see it anyway. Turning to face Simon, Blair noticed the files within his hand "Did you manage to find anything on Katharine?" he questioned. Simon handed him the files as he began to run down the information he and Rhonda had been able to gather together "Katharine Ellis, aged 8. Her mother die during childbirth, what little we have been able to find out about her father is that he was a soldier who was died during a mission. She became an orphan at aged 18 months after her grandmother passed away, the Winslow institute adopted her when she was four and has been under their charge since."  
"Poor kid, have you been able to find out who her father was?"  
"Not yet, I've got Rhonda searching county records for her birth certificate in the hopes that her father is named there, otherwise we'll have to contact the military"   
"What else do you have?" questioned Jim finally addressing Simon. Sitting forward in the hard plastic chair Simon just looked at Jim, he could see the lines of pain that marred the detective's face and he could see the vivid bruises that covered his upper body. "There isn't very much information on her Jim, its as though someone didn't bother to make records on her, I can't even access any orphanage records for her"  
"Didn't make them, or didn't want anyone reading them" commented Blair as he quickly read the barest of information within the files. Simon and Jim both nodded their agreement with his comment. It was highly unusual in this modern age of technology for there to be so little information on her. Blair placed some of the files onto Jim's bed within his reach but the detective ignored them, returning his attention to the window and whatever had captured his attention out there. Simon and Blair exchanged concerned glanced but neither said anything, Jim had been through a traumatic experience and so it wasn't surprising he had withdrawn from them.  
  
Laid in the hospital bed, Jim tuned out the conversation going on around him, he tuned everything except the steady rhythm of his guides heartbeat out as he stretched his hearing, searching for the voice that had guided him back to consciousness. The voice that belonged to the little girl who had so quickly captured his heart.  
  
{"Ms Sanders when can I see Officer Jim?"  
"I'm sorry Katharine but I don't think it's a good idea for you to see Detective Ellison again"  
"But why?" the girl's voice was filled with emotion. "Why can't I see Officer Jim again?"  
"Detective Ellison is a busy man, he doesn't need you following him around"  
"I wouldn't Ms. Sanders, honest. I just want to see him!" he could hear her sniffling and could imagine the tears tracing down her cheeks. "Enough Katharine!" the woman's voice was sharp and loud and despite the distance Jim winced, he could only imagine what that level of volume would have been doing to Katharine's hearing if she had hers turned up as well.}  
  
Someone was shaking him, tuning his surroundings back in he turned his head to see who had disturbed him and found Blair looking down at him with concerned eyes "Jim are you all right?"  
"I'm fine Blair, will you stop asking me that!" he snapped, still angry at the tone of voice he had heard Ms. Sanders using with Katharine. Sighing at the begotten expression on Blair's face he placed his hand upon Blair's which still rested on his shoulder "I'm sorry Blair, I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I'm getting grouchy in my old age." Blair smiled at his attempt at a joke and nodded his agreement, which caused Jim to scowl at him. "You weren't meant to agree with the Chief"  
"Well, I can't argue with the truth" replied Blair, his eyes twinkling with laughter. Simon chuckled as he read the file in his hands. Jim looked at him and smiled "Don't know what your laughing about Simon, your older than me"  
"Older but wiser" replied Simon as he looked up at them and smiled. Blair grinned as he positioned himself on the mattress at Jim's side "So what where you just doing?" he questioned. He had known that Jim was listening or watching something. That the older man hadn't zoned by the brightness in his eyes. Jim glanced out the window for a minute before he answered "I was listening"  
"To what?"  
"Katharine and Ms. Sanders" the last two words were spoken with such contempt that even Simon was surprised. Setting down the file on the chair Blair had vacated he moved to stand beside the observer "You could hear her, but the Winslow institute has to be clear on the other side of the city?"  
"Ten blocks over" replied Jim distractedly. Simon and Blair exchanged glances clearly Jim had heard something that had upset him, but they were still reeling from the realisation that Jim had heard that far away unassisted.  
  
{"Ms. Sanders I don't want to do this, it hurts"  
"Katharine, we go through this everyday, you know you have to do this. It's important!"  
"Please Ms. Sanders I don't want to do this" sobbed the little girl still upset at not being allowed to see Jim. }  
  
Blair's gentle voice penetrated his thoughts and he tuned out the distressed voice of Katharine to look at his two friends with sad eyes. "What is it Jim?" Questioned Blair, his hand gently stroking Jim's bicep. Sighing Jim rubbed wearily at his eyes, trying to rub away the pain and sadness they held "I'm just tired Chief"   
"Come off it Jim, what did you hear?"  
"Ms. Sanders wants Katharine to do something but Katharine doesn't want to, she says it hurts whatever it is they want her to do" he explained his voice low unable to hide the sadness and anger at not being able to help his newest friend. Blair glanced at Simon whose face clearly showed the anger the police Captain, and father was feeling. "What was it Ms. Sanders wanted her to do?"  
"I don't know"   
"Have you tried piggybacking your eyesight on your hearing?" Jim shook his head, it hadn't even occurred to him to try. Staring up at the ceiling he quietly chastised himself for his mistake. Blair however didn't seem concerned, his hand continued to gently stroke his bicep as he lowered his voice, into what Simon and Jim called his Guide's voice "OK Jim, we've done this before. Focus on Katharine's voice... do you have it?" Jim nodded and turned his head towards the window "OK, now filter out everything but my voice, Katharine's voice and the sound of my heartbeat... Now piggyback for sight onto your hearing."   
  
//Jim did as instructed, images flashed passed his eyes as his sight followed his hearing to the Winslow Institute ten blocks over, into a small yet homely room in which Katharine sat at a small desk. "Can you see Katharine?" came Blair's distant voice, nodding he focused in on the little girl who sat at the desk a scrapbook lay open in front of her.  
  
Closing in on Katharine he could see the traces of tears down her cheeks, he so longed to hug her to assure her that everything would be all right, that she would find someone special who would help her, teach her about being a Sentinel but he couldn't. His sense's allowed him to do many things but to reach out to her and hugged her from the confines of his hospital bed was not one of them.  
  
The door opened and a woman entered carrying a small tray covered by a cloth, Katharine looked up at her with sad eyes but didn't say anything. "Come on Katharine the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can go out and play" the little girl nodded as she removed her cardigan and rolled up her sleeve. The woman placed the tray down on the bed, removing the cloth Jim could see a hypodermic needle, a small bottle and a rubber cuff. He watched as the needle was filled and the woman secured the cuff around Katharine's upper arm. Not willing to watch as the fluid was injected Jim zoned out on the sound of the little girl's quiet sobs.  
  
"Jim, come on Jim, come back to us" Blair's voice drew him back from the zone out and back to the hospital room. As he blinked he could see the concern on Blair and Simon's faces, and he could feel the heat of a tear running down his cheek. Brushing it away he closed his eyes for a moment, but was haunted by the sight of Katharine sat within that room, the needle coming closer and closer to him. Blair's warm hand came to rest on his cheek where the tear had been moments before "Jim, you OK?" his voice low and gentle just in case he was listening to Katharine again. Jim sighed and opened his eyes "No Chief" he replied honestly, what he had just witnessed was what could have happened to him if he hadn't met Blair. He could have been the one locked up in an institute being given injections to control his senses trying to make him normal.  
  
Simon stood at Blair' side the haunted expression on Jim's face worried him, he had seen something, something that disturbed him to his very core. Placing a hand on Jim's leg to silently offer support he waited for the Sentinel to tell them what he had seen. "I saw Katharine, she was in what I assume was her room at the institute. A woman came in with a tray, they injected her with something..."  
"Did you see what they injected her with?" questioned Simon concerned that Ms. Sanders and the Winslow Institute might have been using Katharine for experiments of some kind. If they were he was going to make damned sure he got her away from them and into a real family. His mind wondered to Joel, the former bomb squad Captain had fostered many children and he was certain it wouldn't take much to persuade Joel and his wife to take on one more child.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 10...  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
  
Sarah was only able to keep Jim in the hospital a further two days, by the end of the fourth day both Jim and the nurses were demanding he be released. Despite Blair's attempts to keep Jim calm and under control she was forced to release him before the nurses went on strike. Pushing open the door to Jim's room she scowled at him, he didn't pay any attention though, he just lay there staring out of the window as he had done so many times these last four days. Holding his medical records in her hand she walked over to the bed, Blair wasn't there, Jim had shouted at him enough for one day driving the young man to make his escape to the cafeteria for half an hour. "Well Jim, I do hope your proud of yourself" she slammed his records down on the bedside table as she glared at him.   
  
Slowly Jim turned his head to look at her, but something about his eyes told her he was far from happy, there was something going on inside the detective's head, something that worried him. Sitting on the edge of the bed she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What's going on Jim? You've always been a difficult patient but you've never been just plain rood before." Slipping her hand into his she squeezed it for a moment. "Is there anything you want to talk about Jim?"  
"Look I'm sorry about the way I've been behaving Sarah, I just have to get out of here"  
"Why... What is more important than your health?" She saw something flash across his face and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer him, but when he did it wasn't the answer she had expected. "You remember Katharine?" She nodded, how could she forget the young girl. "Something's wrong I have to go see her, I have to be sure she's safe"  
"Isn't she under the custody of the Winslow Institute?" He nodded and sighed his eyes yet again wondering to the window. "That's what I'm worried about" he replied honestly. Squeezing his hand Sarah stood up "Jim, I'm releasing you before the nurses go on strike. But there are some conditions to your release, I want you to go home and rest for a few days, no unnecessary heroic deeds for at least a week. You're to go home settle yourself in bed and stay there for the next few days." She knew that there was very little chance of this happening, after all hadn't Jim just confessed to being worried about Katharine? Sighing she stood up "Look Jim, I know your worried about her, but you have to consider your own health"  
"I'll make sure he gets the rest he needs" stated Blair as he joined them, looking slightly haggard but otherwise all right. Smiling at him Sarah gave Jim's hand one last squeeze "Right well I'll go complete your release forms, but you ARE leaving by a wheelchair, I'll take no complaints Jim or I'll have you transferred up to the mental ward and let them handle you." Jim scowled but didn't say anything. Taking his silence as agreement, she headed out of the room, only pausing for a moment to hug Blair "Make sure he doesn't over do it" she said before leaving them alone.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Simon had been expecting the call from Blair, he had seen Jim's behaviour over the last few days growing steadily worse and so when Sandburg had informed him that Jim was now back at the loft, he had accepted the news and informed the other members of Major Crimes.  
  
As he left his office he glanced across the bullpen to Joel who had just come in, he had been considering mentioning the situation to the older man for the last day or so. He was about to have a word with Joel when Rhonda entered, from her expression Simon knew she had found something. She didn't even stop, heading straight into his office which wasn't her usual behaviour, usually she was polite and respectful which meant that whatever she had found out was serious. Returning to his office and closing the door behind himself he poured out two mugs of coffee and handed one to Rhonda "So what did you find out?" he questioned as he sat down behind the desk. She took a sip of the coffee and looked up at him "I had to check the information four times, I couldn't believe it the first three times, but it's true. Dear god, how are we going to tell him?"  
"Tell whom, what?"  
"Jim" she replied as she handed Simon the plain manila envelope she had been carrying. Confused he opened the envelope and began to read through the information before him, as he read each page his expression became more and more shocked. When he had finished he set the envelope and papers down and looked at Rhonda "Dear God"  
"I know. How are we going to tell him?"  
"We don't, we tell Sandburg and let him handle it... He's the best one to break this news to Jim" replied Simon. Rhonda looked at him and shook her head "Your scared of how Jim is going to react aren't you?"  
"Well wouldn't you be?" Questioned Simon. Taking a sip of her coffee Rhonda's eyes told him the answer, she wasn't sure she would want to deliver this information to Jim either so she was pleased she didn't have to do it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 11...  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
  
Simon's arrival at the loft came as something of a surprise to Blair, he had spoken with the Captain on the phone only two hours ago and he hadn't made any mention of coming over for a visit until after his shift had finished at the station. As he let him into the loft, he noticed Simon glancing around the living area nervously.   
  
Blair grinned as he led Simon through into the kitchen and indicated for him to sit down at the table "Jim's soaking in the bath at the moment" he explained as he poured Simon a mug of coffee and himself a cup of tea. Sitting down at the table Blair waited a moment to see if Simon would explain his unexpected visit in the middle of the day, when Simon wasn't forthcoming Blair was forced to push "So Simon, what brings you here at this time of day?" Simon didn't say anything he just pulled an envelope from his inside jacket pocket and pushed it across the table to Blair to read.   
  
With a raised eyebrow Blair picked up the envelope and opened it, removing the papers from inside he began to read. It didn't take long for Blair to react. Flicking through the pages he looked up at Simon, shock evident upon his face "I take it you've checked this?"  
"Rhonda checked it four times, she couldn't believe it the first three times." Stated Simon as he took a sip of his coffee. "How are you going to tell him?"  
"Tell whom, what?" Questioned Jim as he limped into the kitchen, leaning heavily on the crutches the hospital had provided, and over to the kitchen table to join them. Blair stood and immediately moved to Jim's side. "I told you to call me before you got out of the bath Jim"  
"Why, I managed didn't I?"  
"That's not the point Jim, what would have happened if you'd fallen flat on your face?"  
"I'd have fallen flat on my face" replied Jim sarcastically. Blair glared at him but guided him over to the table anyway. Neither man missed Simon shifting nervously in his chair, the police Captain had no desire to be present when Jim read those papers but he couldn't escape now. Jim had to know, he had to know the truth about Katharine.  
  
Making sure Jim was seated Blair headed over to the icebox, grabbed a bottle of water, headed over to the cupboard where he had put Jim's medication then returned to the table with the tablets. Jim sighed and took the medication, taking a large drink of the bottled water he studied both Simon and Blair. With his tablets taken he set the bottle down on the table and turned to face them "OK so what's going on?" He questioned. Simon looked to Blair allowing the young man to take the lead "Simon and Rhonda have been looking into Katharine's past" explained Blair as he sat down "They managed to get some information together." As he spoke Blair passed the envelope to Jim, shooting a glance to Simon as he did so.  
  
Opening the envelope Jim found a birth certificate and some other papers within the envelope, they seemed innocent enough but from Simon and Blair's behaviour there was something within these papers that might upset Jim. As he began to read he ignored the birth certificate for a moment opting instead to focus on the body of the papers pertaining to the legal adoption of Katharine Jane Ellis by the Winslow Institute. It was only when he turned his attention to the birth certificate that he realised what had caused his two friends so much anxiety. He felt his chest constrict as he read the name of Katharine's mother 'Rebecca Katharine Macintosh', he had known a Rebecca Macintosh before his mission Peru. They had grown close and had even discussed marriage but when he had eventually been rescued and returned to the States he had been unable to find her. He stood up and moved into the living area.   
  
Simon and Blair exchanged confused glances, this silence wasn't exactly what they had expected from Jim, quickly getting to their feet they followed him into the living area and watched as he moved over to the shelves and removed a book from the back. They watched in silence as he balanced the book in his hand and grasped the support of the crutch before turning and limped towards the couch. Slowly lowering himself down he set aside the crutches and began to flick through the pages of the book until he found what he was looking for. Simon moved to sit on the couch opposite Jim while Blair positioned himself on the end, watching his silent friend closely. Closing the book he tossed it onto the coffee table, in his hand he held what looked to be a picture. Blair glanced at Simon but the older man just shrugged, he had no idea what was going on anymore than Blair did.   
  
Both men had to strain to hear Jim when he eventually spoke "We met twelve months before I went to Peru." They watched as his fingers brushed over the picture "At first it started out as a purely platonic relationship but it wasn't long before we both fell head over heals in love." He smiled as he handed the picture to Blair "She was quiet a looker, don't know what she could have seen in me..." he glanced at Blair then Simon. "She was one of the best things that ever happened to me, we were going to be married after I got back from the Peru mission"  
"This is Rebecca Macintosh?" questioned Blair as he studied the picture of a slim young woman with jet-black hair, smoky grey eyes and a radiant smile that spread to her eyes. Blair passed the photo over to Simon as he turned to face Jim again. Jim nodded "Yeah that's her. I tried to find her after I got back from Peru but it was as though she had dropped off the face of the earth"  
"You didn't know she was pregnant?" questioned Simon passing the photo back to Blair. Jim shook his head "She never said a word, she probably knew but she wouldn't have said anything. She knew that mission was important to me" they could hear the regret in his voice as he accepted the photo back from Blair "She was like that, always thought of someone else before she thought of herself." He cradled the photograph within his hands as he looked down at it, a single tear escaping to trace a path down his face "She had the most beautiful eyes, Katharine has her eyes... I should have recognised those eyes"  
"Jim you had no way of knowing" stated Blair as he rested his hand on Jim's shoulder. "I should have..." he whispered. Simon sat forward, he knew that this had to be difficult for Jim, but they had someone that needed their help. "Jim I know this probably isn't a good time to bring this up, but what are you going to do about Katharine?"  
"Katharine?" questioned Jim confused, then realisation dawned on his face "God Katharine, what am I going to do?" he looked to Simon and Blair.   
  
Blair's hand rubbed Jim's shoulder as he shifted closer to his friend "We'll do whatever you want to Jim, whatever you decide, we're behind you 100%" Simon nodded his agreement. Jim smiled gratefully at them as his fingers caressed the photo again. "If I'd have known I would never have gone" he whispered directing his statement towards the smiling face within the photograph instead of the two men sat with him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 12...  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
  
Sat upon her bed, alone in her room within the institute Katharine reached under the mattress and pulled out a small leather bound book. Smiling she opened the book and looked at the pictures within. She tried to focus her hearing to find out what was going on outside but the injections Ms. Sanders had given her prevented her from hearing past normal. Sighing she closed her eyes and remembered the face of the man who had saved her from the gunmen earlier in the week. Officer Jim had a kind face, he could also play her game which pleased her no end. Closing the book and returning it to it's hiding place she stood up and moved over to the small window looking out onto the small gardens within the centre of the institute building.  
  
The door to her room opened and Ms. Sanders entered, the woman smiled at her and placed her dinner on the table. "How are you feeling now Katharine?"  
"Better thank you" replied Katharine as she moved away from the window to sit at the table to eat her dinner. Ms. Sanders smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "That's a good girl"  
"Can I play outside after dinner?" Questioned Katharine hopefully, but Ms. Sanders shook her head "I'm sorry Katharine, you know that's not possible"  
"Please Ms. Sanders, I promise to be careful"  
"I'm sorry Katharine but no." Ms. Sanders turned and left the room allowing Katharine no opportunity to ask again. Sighing Katharine began to eat her dinner, her mind once again wondering back to Officer Jim.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Something woke Blair, he lay on his bed listening for whatever the sound had been that had stirred him but the apartment was silent. Despite the silence something deep within him made him get up, there was something he needed to do, something that needed to be said. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was important.  
  
Leaving his room he moved as quietly as possible towards the couch upon which Jim lay. It wasn't the most ideal of locations for the big detective but with his injuries it was nearly an impossible task to get him up the stairs to his own bed, and Blair's bed was a good foot to short for the taller man. "It's OK Chief I'm a wake" stated Jim as Blair crossed the open space between his room and the couch. Sighing heavily Blair dropped down onto the couch opposite Jim "Are you all right, I thought I heard something?"  
"I'm OK"  
"You need anything?"  
"Could you get me some water?" Blair stood and started towards the kitchen then stopped when Jim added. "And my medication"  
"you're in pain?" he questioned concerned, Jim would normally dial down the pain and try to act as though nothing was wrong, for him to now admit he was in pain and needed his medications was a warning of how bad things really were with the older man. "Yeah a bit" replied Jim as he shifted trying to make himself comfortable, which was no easy task for a man of his height and build on a couch. Quickly getting the medication and the water Blair returned to the living area, handed Jim the bottle of water and shook the correct number of tablets into Jim's waiting hand.  
  
Neither man spoke for several minutes, but when they did it was Jim who began the conversation. "How do I tell her Chief?"  
"I don't know Jim" admitted Blair "but if I were Katharine I'd want to know the truth." Jim sighed and nodded his agreement "She deserves the truth, after all it's because of me she's in that institute"  
"Jim you didn't put her there, you didn't even know she existed!"  
"It's because of me she has those heightened senses Chief, it's because I was so committed to my career that her mother never told me she was pregnant. It's because of me Katharine's spent the last 6 years alone"  
"You don't know that for certain Jim, Rebecca might not have known she was pregnant. She could have found out after you left for Peru. And it certainly isn't your fault Katharine ended up in the institute, social services should never have let her be adopted by any kind of institute!"  
"What am I going to do Chief, I can just barge in there and declare I'm her father"  
"What you are going to do Jim is take things slowly. We can approach the Winslow Institute and inform them of this, see how they react. We could have the wrong end of the stick as far as the institute is concerned." Jim gave Blair a disbelieving glance that never reached his Guide in the darkness of the loft, but he didn't say anything. "The question is Jim, what role do you want to play in Katharine's life?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your job is a dangerous one Jim, are you ready to make the sacrifices bringing Katharine into your life is going to bring?"  
"Yes, of course. How could you even ask that Blair?" Jim sat up to fast and groaned in pain, his arm pressed to his bruised chest "She's my daughter..." Blair was immediately at Jim's side easing him back down onto the couch with gentle hands. "I know you would Jim but if your going to challenge the Winslow Institute for custody of her your going to have to make damned sure your ready for the commitment she's going to need."  
"I know Chief, trust me its all I've thought about since I found out" replied Jim wincing as he settled back down onto the couch. Blair sat on the coffee table as he studied his friends face, he could see the determination upon the older man's face and knew that Jim would do everything in his power to make up the time he had lost with his daughter. Smiling he touched Jim's arm saying. "You'll make a great dad Jim"  
"Thanks Chief... I still don't know how I'm going to tell her"  
"How about we visit her at the Winslow Institute in a few days, speak to Ms. Sanders?"  
"Tomorrow" insisted Jim "I want to do it tomorrow. I've already missed so much of my daughter's life, I don't want to miss even one more day"  
"On one condition" stated Blair with a smiled. Jim looked at him through hooded eyes as the painkillers began to take effect ", which is?"  
"I call Sarah and get a wheelchair sent over. I'll take you to the Winslow Institute ONLY if you use the wheelchair and STAY in it" there was a moment of silence as Jim appeared to consider the condition "OK" he replied in a low voice as he slipped back to sleep. Blair sat their looking at Jim, he hadn't expected him to give in quiet so easily and the fact he had was a testament to how committed he was to seeing Katharine and becoming a part of her life.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was almost eleven by the time Sarah arrived at the loft, Jim was virtually chomping at the bit to get going. As she knocked on the door she heard Jim calling out to Blair to answer the door, she smiled to herself. When Blair had called her to bring the wheelchair she had objected informing him that Jim riding around in a wheelchair might have been more restful than his usual activities but she had wanted him to remain in bed. Blair had simply stated he would explain when she brought the chair, so here she now stood on the opposite side of the door to her two most frequent and favourite patients home. It was true both be real pains in the ass while in hospital but outside of the hospital she knew that they were prefect gentlemen and very special men.  
  
As the door opened she smiled at Blair and pushed the chair inside "Here's your chariot Jim, now Blair you said you'd explain why you are about to blatantly ignore my instructions about Jims care?"  
"Take a seat Sarah, you want some coffee?" questioned Blair as he took the chair from her and steered it towards were Jim lay upon the couch. She knew he was trying to avoid the question and allowed him to get away with it for the moment "Thanks Blair that would be great. How are you feeling this morning Jim, that couch doesn't look every comfortable"  
"It's not to bad" replied Jim as he glanced over his shoulder to where Blair was now busy working in the kitchen. Sighing he shook his head and looked at Sarah, clearly Sandburg had chickened out on telling the doctor what was going on so he would have to do it himself. Taking a moment for figure out exactly what he was going to say to the woman he figured the best way to tell her was to come straight out and say it. "Sarah I know Blair said he would explain everything when you came over today, but as you can see he is hiding in the kitchen right now so I guess it's up to me to explain." Sarah grinned as she too glanced at Blair whose back had stiffened at Jim's statement of him hiding in the kitchen, of course he didn't deny it which was clearly an admission of guilt. "I had noticed Jim, so what is going on. Does it have anything to do with Katharine?"  
"Yes, yes it does" stammered Jim surprised at how perceptive the doctor was "You see Simon and Blair began looking into Katharine's history and well they came across something rather shocking"  
"Oh?" Questioned Sarah intrigued as she sat forward watching Jim closely. Jim found himself playing with the blanket that covered him, there was something about Sarah that often left Jim feeling like a naughty child sent to the principle's office and today was no exception. Deciding to change tactics he called out "Hey Chief, give Sarah that envelope"  
"Right, good idea" called Blair hurrying over to them with both the promised mug of coffee and a manila envelope. Placing the coffee mug down on the table in front of Sarah he handed her the envelope and moved to sit on the end of the couch. As he sat down Sarah noticed Jim shooting him a glance and Blair shrug, clearly Jim was unhappy at being dropped in it the way he had been and he wanted to let Blair know it. Smiling and shaking her head Sarah opened the envelope and removed the papers.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 13...  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
  
Blair and Jim hadn't intended for Sarah to accompany them to the Winslow Institute but as soon as she had finished reading the papers within the envelope she had looked at Jim and stated in a tone that broached no arguments "I'm coming with you." As they pulled up outside the Winslow Institute Jim rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and glanced at his two companions "I'm more nervous now than I was when I first asked her mother out on a date" he stated with a nervous laugh. Blair smiled and Sarah squeezed his hand. "You'll be fine Jim, have you figured out what you're going to say to her?"  
"I'm going to play it by ear, to be honest I don't have a clue what to say"  
"Just remember your not going to be going through this on your own Jim, we're here for you"  
"I know, and thank you Sarah" he hugged her quickly while Blair got the wheelchair from the trunk of the car.  
  
Jim carefully eased himself into the wheelchair, he grumbled when Sarah placed the afghan she had grabbed from the back of the couch over his lap "Shut up Ellison, the last thing you need is to catch a cold now" she stated before indicating for Blair to lead the way. Sighing Jim settled himself into the wheelchair as Blair started to push him towards the entrance to the impressive Winslow Institute building.  
  
Entering the building they headed directly for the security desk. "Can I help you gentlemen, ma'am?" questioned the security guard sat behind the desk. "We're here to see Ms. Sanders and Katharine Ellis" stated Jim as he showed the security officer his badge. The officer smiled "Detective Ellison it's a pleasure to meet you. We're all very grateful for what you did saving young Katharine and all" the security officer came out from behind the desk and shook Jim's hand "That little girl is something special let me tell you. She's always got a smile on her face despite her condition"  
"Her condition?" questioned Sarah  
"It's a shame really, she's such a sweet girl" commented the security guard. "The doctors here are doing all they can for her, but it's touch and go weather they can develop a cure in time. We're all praying they do of course" he continued. Sarah glanced at Jim and Blair her hand coming to rest on Jim's shoulder, she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Jim at that moment to find out he has a daughter one day and then to find out she was terminally ill the next. As though suddenly remembering why they were there the guard picked up the internal telephone and contacted Ms. Sander's office "Ms. Sanders, Detective Ellison is here to see you and Katharine" he paused for a moment then nodded to him. "Very well, I'll sign them in and escort them up to your office" hanging up the phone he smiled at them. "If you'd just care to sign in I'll issue you with your visitor's passes and take you upstairs" they did as requested in silence. As Jim signed the register both Blair and Sarah noticed that his hand was shaking, he had gone deathly pale at hearing the news of his daughter but appeared to be holding it together for the moment.  
  
In the elevator on the way up to Ms. Sander's office Sarah crouched down in front of Jim, her hands resting on his knees as she looked at him. "How are you doing Jim?" she questioned, he just shook his head and looked at her with sad, glistening eyes. She nodded and shot a concerned glance at Blair, who looked just as sad as Jim. He however was having a harder time holding back his emotions. Standing up and moving to Blair's side, she slipped her arm around his waste pulling him closer to her she tried to offer him some comfort.  
  
Ms. Sanders was waiting for them outside her office, she smiled at them as they approached and extended her hand to Jim "It's a pleasure to see you Detective Ellison, I didn't have the opportunity to thank you for saving Katharine. Dr Kenner, Mr. Sandburg" He shook her hand but didn't say anything as Blair pushed him into her office. As everyone got themselves settled in the office Ms. Sanders studied the group before her, she recognised Blair and Sarah from the hospital "I understand you wanted to see me?" she questioned directing her questioned to Jim.   
  
He nodded but it took a moment from him to gather himself together enough to talk to the woman "Yes. You see Katharine made quiet an impression on all of us and we decided to do some research into her past..." Jim's voice broke and he looked to Blair to continue.   
  
Ms. Sanders was confused by the level of distress Detective Ellison appeared to be in "Can I get you something Detective, a glass of water?" she enquired already getting to her feet. When she returned with a glass of water she handed it to Jim and watched as Dr. Kenner handed him some tablets and instructed him to take them. As she sat down again she looked to Mr. Sandburg to continue with the explanation.  
  
Pulling the envelope from his pocket Blair removed the birth certificate and handed it over "I'll cut to the chase Ms. Sanders, I suggest you check out Katharine's fathers name" he instructed. She raised an eyebrow but did as instructed, immediately she looked up at the trio then back at the name on the birth certificate "Detective does this mean what I think it means?" she questioned. Jim could only nod, yet again allowing Blair to talk for him. "You see, Jim didn't know Rebecca was pregnant when we left on a mission to Peru. His helicopter was shot down and the Army believed him dead for eighteen months. When he got back he searched for Rebecca but he couldn't find her, we now know that she was already dead" explained Blair sadly. He glanced at his friend before continuing "we came here today to find out exactly what was going on here, why Katharine was under your guardianship. The security officer informed us of Katharine's condition as I'm sure you can imagine Jim is rather upset at the moment"  
"Yes, yes I understand completely. I'm terribly sorry Detective"  
"What exactly is Katharine's condition?" questioned Sarah, the security officer had never really answered her question and now with Ms. Sanders she hoped to get a better understanding of what was happening to the young girl. Ms. Sanders sighed and sat back in her chair "Katharine has a rare blood disorder, her blood can't carry the vitamins and proteins required to sustain her body. We developed a serum to help but it was only a temporary measure at best. Unfortunately its becoming ineffective faster than any of us anticipated" they could all hear the sadness in her voice and knew that Ms. Sanders deeply cared about Katharine even if she didn't show it in public. "How long?" questioned Jim finally looking up at her. The sorrow she saw in those vivid blue eyes cut deep into he heart.   
  
Up until this moment she never would have thought it possible for someone to love a child completely and unconditionally, after only knowing them a few hours. As she looked into Detective James Ellison's eyes she could see the pain and sorrow she felt for the impending death of Katharine Ellis reflected in his eyes. He loved Katharine and was now morning the time they had lost together and the time they would never share.  
  
She hated to have to tell him he had a very short amount of time left to spend with his daughter but she couldn't lie to him, he deserved the truth. "Two maybe three weeks if she's lucky"  
"That's all?" questioned Blair in disbelief his hand trembling as he reached over to touch Jim's arm. Jim didn't say anything at first, he just looked at Ms. Sanders finally allowing his tears to escape he tried to zone out, to blot out the pain he felt deep within his heart. He had found he had a daughter but would lose her forever by the end of the month.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 14...  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
  
Pain was Jim's entire existence, he no longer hear the voices of the people around him, he didn't even hear his Guide's voice anymore, all that existed to him was pain, both physical and emotional. As even the pain began to fade into the darkness that was enclosing him a single voice penetrated the darkness, creating a ray of light that slowly began to encircle him {"Officer Jim is here! I can see him!"} As the light encircled him he felt the warmth that came with that light and he felt his heart swell under the gentle ministering of that soft, gentle voice. The light grew brighter as the voice became louder and louder. With each passing second he became more and more aware of his surroundings, of the people that stood around him, a hand resting upon his shoulder, another familiar voice calling him back from the abyss he had tried to engulf himself in.  
  
Blair watched in concern as he whispered to Jim trying to call him back from the deep zone out that he had slipped into after being told of Katharine's life expectancy. After a moment Jim blinked and looked up at him, the pain we still visible in his eyes but he was clearly trying to mask it. "She's coming" he stated moments before there was a knock on the office door. Blair looked up and watched as Ms. Sanders stood up and walked over to the door. Returning his attention to Jim he questioned "are you going to be able to handle this?"  
"I have to Chief, I've missed so much of her life already. I'm not going to miss whatever time we have left together" the conviction in Jim's voice surprised Blair, but he smiled and nodded his understanding.  
  
As the door opened and Katharine walked in, all eyes in the room turned on her. The moment she saw Jim she rushed across the room and taking great care not to hurt him, hugged him. He returned the hug vigorously placed a tender kiss on her cheek "Officer Jim, I'm so happy to see you" she stated as she finally released him, but Jim slipped his hand within hers refusing to lose the physical contact. She smiled and squeezed his hand "Hi Mr. Sandburg" she waved to Blair, then smiled at Sarah "Dr. Kenner"  
"Katharine, we have some news for you" stated Ms. Sanders as she pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Katharine. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she looked from father to daughter, she could see the resemblance and suspected Katharine got her smoky grey eyes from her mother's side. Katharine smiled and looked from Jim to Ms. Sanders "Really, what is it?"  
"Do you remember me telling you that your father had died while he was a soldier?" Questioned Ms. Sanders. Katharine nodded and lowered her head, clearly upset about being reminded of what she had missed. Ms. Sanders slipped her finger under Katharine's chin and lifted it so that they made eye contact with each other "Well I was wrong" she stated. It took a moment for Katharine to realise what she was saying but when she did she smiled and bounced on her heels. "You mean my daddy is still alive, I'm not an orphan?"  
"Yes honey that's exactly what she means" stated Jim as he squeezed her hand. Katharine looked at him, her eyes holding what looked suspiciously like hope to him, his smile broadened as he realised they were about to make her a very happy little girl.  
  
Sarah moved to stand beside Blair, her arm going around him, his going around her as they watched the silent interplay between father and daughter. "Katharine, Detective Ellison is your father" explained Ms. Sanders in a gentle voice.   
  
Katharine shook her head and for a moment everyone in the room though she was rejecting Jim, but as a smile spread over her face and her arms slipped around his neck in another tight hug she stated "Daddy" without a moments hesitation Jim wrapped her tightly within his arms.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Simon looked up from his paperwork when the bullpen suddenly became silent. Standing up he moved over to the blinds and glanced outside to see what had happened to silence the detectives. As he cracked open the blind he was surprised to see Jim sat in a wheelchair with Blair pushing it, Sarah Kenner stood to his left, Ms. Sanders to his right and Katharine Ellis, or perhaps that should be Ellison, sat on his lap. Smiling he opened the door to his office and glanced at Blair he smiled and nodded.  
  
Grinning he rushed over to congratulate Jim, as he reached him he noticed an under laying sadness to the detectives eyes and glanced at Blair for an explanation, but the observer mouthed that he would explain later. Other members of Major Crimes quickly gathered around Jim to find out what the Captain was congratulating him about. As their friends gathered around, them Jim and Blair exchanged glances. "What's going on Jim, who's your little friend?" Questioned H grinning at the little girl on Jim's knee. Jim raised an eyebrow and looked grinned as he looked at his daughter "She's not little" he stated "She's a munch kin." Katharine lightly slapped his arm in objection "Dad!" Simon, Blair, Sarah and Ms. Sanders laughed while the other members of Major Crimes just stood their dumbfounded. "I am not a munch kin!"  
"Oh a munch kin huh?" Questioned Simon still grinning as he looked at each of his silent detectives. Katharine grinned as she looked up at Simon, but she suddenly became shy under the scrutiny of the other detectives and leaned into Jim, burying her head in the nape of his neck. His hand automatically came up to stroke her back as he whispered words of reassurance into her ear.  
  
Rafe and H exchanged confused glanced before they both yet again look at Jim and the little girl he held securely within his arms "Jim, did she just call you Dad?" questioned H unsure if he had heard correctly. Simon grinned and looked at Blair who was also smiling "Yes H, don't worry you don't need your hearing checked. Gentlemen my I introduce Miss Katharine Ellis" stated Blair with a big smile  
"son" added Katharine grinning up at Blair. Blair grinned and nodded "I stand corrected, Miss Katharine Ellison"  
"But... when, how?" questioned Rafe. Jim smiled and looked down at Katharine "When was just before I went to Peru, and how... Well Rafe, if you don't know how by now I certainly am NOT going to tell you." The detectives burst out laughing and began to congratulate Jim on finding his daughter.   
  
After a few minutes Sarah could see that Jim was starting to get tired and so decided to break the gathering up "sorry gentlemen, Jim needs his rest. Simon can we have a word with you in your office"  
"Certainly" Simon started towards his office but stopped when he heard Jim call Joel over to him "Joel can I ask you to look after Katharine for me while I'm talking with Simon." The former bomb squad Captain grinned and nodded "it would be a pleasure Jim" after a moment of hushed conversation between father and daughter Katharine slipped from Jim's knee and joined Joel over at his desk.  
  
Blair and Jim remained where they were for a moment just watching Katharine for a moment, it was only when Simon touched Blair's shoulder did they eventually turn and head into the Captains office.   
  
As the door closed behind them, the smile vanished from Jim's face. "How are you feeling Jim?" Questioned Simon as he sat down on the edge of his desk and took in Jim's pale face and shaky hands. "I'll survive" stated Jim looking up at his commanding officer. "So everything went all right..." Questioned Simon still grinning  
"Simon..." Jim tried to interrupt the Captain with little success  
"She accepted you without any problems then?"  
"Simon, shut up for a minute!" growled Blair shocking not just Simon but the others as well. Simon was about to object but Blair glared at him warning to keep quiet for a moment, they had something serious they needed to tell him. Folding his arms across his chest Simon glared back at Blair for a moment then turned his attention to Jim, who rubbed his face wearily before he stated "She's dying Simon"  
"What?"  
"Katharine is dying, that's why she is under the guardianship of the Winslow Institute. That's why she was in the special needs school. They've been trying to develop a cure for a rare blood disorder Katharine has"  
"How long does she have?" as Simon spoke he stood up and moved to look out the blinds at the little girl sat playing with Joel. The heavy sigh that came from behind him warned him that the news wasn't good. "Two maybe three weeks"  
"What! God this can't be happening. You only just found her!"  
"I know Simon, believe me I know... Look I know Sarah said she could release me to light duties next week all going well, but I want to spend as much time as possible with Katharine..."  
"Don't worry about that Jim, I'll sign you off for the rest of the month" stated Sarah  
"And anymore time you need just let me know, I'll cover it" stated Simon as he returned to his pervious position on the edge of his desk. He looked at Ms. Sanders "Is there a chance they'll develop a cure anytime soon?"  
"I wish I had an answer for you. We can only hope and pray they have a break through in the next few days" she replied her own sadness evident. Jim looked at her for a moment then glanced at Sarah "Ms. Sanders we all know that even if they can develop a cure within the next few days, it's not going to help Katharine" he stated his hands gripping the arms of the wheelchair. "It will be at least another 18 months before the FDA clears any serum and you yourself said she doesn't have that time."   
  
Ms. Sanders dropped her head and nodded her agreement, she had been living in hope but she knew he was right, there would be no cure for Katharine. "I know your right, I just didn't want to face the reality that we were going to lose her." She admitted sadly, she looked up when she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, and smiled up at Blair gratefully, but her smile never reached her eyes .  
  
Jim shifted in the wheelchair and groaned catching the groups attention "Jim are you all right?" Questioned Sarah as she crouched in front of him. He nodded but winced as pain shot up through his arms into his shoulders "Could someone get him some water please" she requested as her hand stroked his forearm. Ms. Sanders nodded "I'll get it" she stated quickly standing and leaving the office, they watched as she paused to ask Rafe were she could get some water and watched as the Detective lead her to the break room. "I want to take Katharine home with me" stated Jim through clenched teeth  
"Don't worry we'll sort something out with Ms. Sanders" as Blair spoke his hand came to rest on Jim's shoulder, gently massaging the tender muscles. "We'll take care of everything" the other nodded their agreement.   
  
When Ms. Sanders returned they were beaten to the punch line "Detective, I think it would be a good idea if you take Katharine home with you. You've already lost seven years of her life, we wouldn't want you to miss another moment." Handing Sarah the bottle she smiled at the relieved expressions on everyone's faces. "Thank you Ms. Sanders, we were just talking about Katharine, Jim wants her to stay with us" explained Blair. She smiled as she sat down "I thought you might be."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 15...  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
  
After a short stop at the Winslow Institute to collect Katharine's things they headed back to the loft. Sarah was driving while Jim sat at her side, his head resting against the window, Blair sat in the back of the car with Katharine the two of them talking amongst themselves "What are you two plotting back there?" questioned Sarah glancing in the rear view mirror. They broke apart and grinned at her. "Nothing" replied Katharine with the most innocent of smiles upon her face.  
  
Blair grinned and leaned into Katharine again whispering to her "Your dad will probably go for a nap when we get in, as soon as he's asleep you and I can pop out and have some fun"  
"I heard that" mumbled Jim from the front passenger seat. Blair grinned and lightly elbowed Katharine "is it OK if I got out with Uncle Blair, Daddy?" as she spoke she leaned forward gently touching Jim's shoulder "Please Daddy, I promise to be good." Blair knew from that moment onwards, Katharine had Jim exactly where she wanted him, wrapped securely around her little finger.  
  
Sarah pulled the car up outside the apartment, after turning off the engine she reached across, placing her hand on Jim's forehead checking for a temperature. Jim turned his head to look at her, her hand still resting on his forehead. She smiled at him as she removed her hand, and pressed the back of her fingers to his cheek "How are you feeling Jim?"  
"Like that garbage truck didn't miss" replied Jim with a slight smile. Sarah looked at him confused but Blair just chuckled. "Trust me Jim, you'd feel a lot worse if it hadn't... Come on lets get you to bed" as he spoke Blair released Katharine's seat belt and got out of the car. The little girl remained inside the car while Blair got the wheelchair out of the trunk and brought it around to the passenger side door. He smiled at her as Jim slipped into the wheelchair. Only when he was certain Jim was safely under Sarah's control, did he open the door for Katharine to get out. She knew Jim was in pain and so didn't ask to ride on his knee as she had at the station, instead she slipped her hand into Blair's and smiled up at him.  
  
As they entered the loft Sarah started to push him towards the couch while Blair lead Katharine upstairs to Jim's room, which would act as her room for as long as she staid with them. Blair placed her bag onto Jim's bed and watched as she moved around the room studying the place that would be her home from now on. "Is this Daddy?" she questioned pointing to a picture of a man in uniform. Blair moved to stand at her side and studied the photo "Yeah I think so, I didn't know your dad back then. We only met a few years ago" leaning closer to the picture he smiled as he recognised the intense eyes of his friend. "Yeah that's your dad alright, look at the eyes" she did as instructed and looked at the man, as she did a smile spread across her face "That's dad!" Blair grinned and nodded.  
  
Sarah moved to help Jim onto the couch but he shook his head, standing back she watched as he slowly stood and moved over to the couch, lowering himself down she heard him breath a sigh of relief and shook her head "You're a stubborn man, Jim Ellison"  
"You know you wouldn't have me any other way Sarah" he grinned at her, she smiled back as she shook her head. She was about to say something when Katharine and Blair came bounding down the stairs laughing and joking with each other.   
  
Katharine was chasing Blair who dashed behind the couch using Jim as cover against the laughing girls tickle attack. Blair circled the couch trying to keep it between himself and Katharine as he laughed, but Katharine faked him out, dashing around the back of the couch to resume her attack. Sarah and Jim watched in amusement as both collapsed to the floor, laughing and tickling each other. It wasn't long before they heard Blair gasping "Uncle", but Katharine didn't stop she just grinned at her father laughing as she said "I know you are, now give!" Jim grinned and glanced at Sarah who was smiling. After a few more minutes of tickling Blair half laughed, half shouted "Give, I give!" With one last tickle Katharine got off her uncle and moved to sit beside her dad, still laughing she watched Blair for a retaliatory attack but he was too breathless from laughing to even think about it.   
  
Just as Blair was getting to his feet Sarah's beeper went off, sighing she looked down at the offending device and checked the phone number "Mind if I use your phone?"   
"Go right ahead" instructed Jim as he slipped his arm around Katharine and placed a gently kiss on the top of her head. Sarah smiled as she went into the kitchen to use the phone, she had never seen Jim and Blair so happy, Katharine brought something into their lives she had though had been missing for a long time. As she thought about it her smiled suddenly vanished as she remembered that this happiness was only going to be for a few short weeks, soon Katharine would be gone and she wasn't sure if either men realised how empty their lives were going to feel for sometime to come.  
  
Blair dropped heavily down onto the opposite couch, laughter still evident in his eyes as he looked at Jim and Katharine, he enjoyed having her around and even in the short time they had been together she had changed Jim. Blair had always suspected Jim would have made a great father, now as he sat watching him with Katharine he knew he had been right. Any child who had Jim as a father was guaranteed to know the best that life had to offer, and know that they were loved unconditionally. He smiled to himself as he watched Jim rest his head on Katharine's, his eyes already closing as he gave in to the painkillers. After a moment Katharine giggled and carefully eased herself out from under her father, tenderly she lowered his head down onto the pillow, kissed his cheek and moved to sit on the other couch with Blair. Leaning into Blair she whispered "Daddy fell asleep" he smiled and nodded his eyes wondering back to the sleeping form on the couch.  
  
Sarah rejoined them looking less than happy about something, she didn't bother to sit down "I've got to go to the hospital" she explained as she grabbed her jacket from the hooks beside the door. Blair shot a glance at Jim who was still asleep. "Something up?" he questioned  
"Big accident on the freeway, everyone's been called in"   
"We'll have to cancel Katharine" he commented, he knew the little girl would be disappointed, she had indicated she wanted to do something special for Jim. She looked disheartened but didn't say anything "That's all right Uncle Blair, we can't leave daddy alone"  
"How long are you intending to be out?" questioned Sarah as she slipped her jacket on. Blair looked at Katharine for a moment then back at Sarah. "About an hour"  
"He should be fine on his own, the painkillers are going to knock him out for probably about two hours"  
"You know Jim, Sarah. He never does as we expect him too." She grinned and nodded "I know, which is why I made sure to give him the most effective painkillers on your list" her sly grin told them both she had intended to give them a couple of hours away from Jim. Blair smiled and watched in surprise as Katharine stood and rushed over to the doctor hugging her around the waste. "Thank you Aunty Sarah" the young doctor was stunned by the girls words but just smiled and patted her on the back "Now when are you planning to spring whatever it is your doing on Jim?" she questioned  
"Tonight about seven, Simon and some of the guys from the station are coming over the game is on tonight"  
"The Jags?" questioned Katharine with a grin. Blair nodded and smiled as the girl began to jump up and down in front of him "Cool, the Jags are the greatest basketball team in the whole wide world!" she exclaimed. Blair grinned and looked at Sarah "There's no doubt she's Jim's daughter" Sarah laughed and nodded her agreement "I've got to get going, I'll pop back around seven... We should be finished by then, if not I'll see you in the morning." Both Blair and Katharine escorted her to the door and after quick hugs she left, running down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
After checking Jim had everything he would need should he wake before they returned then, silently they slipped out of the loft and headed down to the ground floor and over to Blair's car.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 16...  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
  
As they approached the loft Blair saw Katharine tilt her head to one side, in the exact same manor he had seen Jim do countless times when he was listening to something. Smiling up at him she pulled at his hand increasing their pace as they approached the apartment "Come on Uncle Blair, Daddy is awake and wondering where we are"  
"OK, lead on Katharine" he smiled to himself as the little girl dragged him towards the door, and waited impatiently as he unlocked the door and opened it. The second the door was open she rushed inside and over to where Jim lay waiting for them. Closing the door Blair smiled as he watched Katharine hug Jim and settle herself on the couch at his side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as she talked to him, about one thing or another.  
  
As he joined them Blair smiled at Jim "have you been a wake long?" he questioned glancing at the bottle of water and medication that sat in the same position he had left them earlier. Jim shook his head "only about ten minutes or so, how long have you guys been out?" he questioned glancing at the clock. Katharine smiled and shifted at his side, being careful not to hurt him "Uncle Blair took me to the mall, it was cool. They have some really neat stuff at the mall daddy, you should have come with us"  
"Maybe next time munch kin" he replied   
"About two hours Jim, Sarah said she gave you something that would make sure you slept for a couple of hours. Guess it worked"  
"Yeah guess so, remind me to have words with the good doctor about misusing her position of authority" the smile on Jim's face belayed the comment. Jim wasn't angry with Sarah, after all the woman had spent most of the day ferrying them around and helping him deal with the events of the day. After everything they had been through today he knew that his relationship with Doctor Sarah Kenner had changed for good.  
  
About an hour later Blair was working in the kitchen while Jim and Katharine flicked through a family photo album. The knock at the door surprised them all, wiping his hands on a towel Blair moved over to the door and glanced through the peep hole, he was surprised to see Steven Ellison stood on the other side. "It's Steven" he stated as he opened the door to admit the younger Ellison "Hey Steven, what brings you here?" he questioned  
"I heard about the new addition to the family and thought I would come over and introduce myself, seeing as her father neglected to call." Steven hung up his coat and smiled at Blair "Of course I can understand he's had his hands full" he added as he turned and started towards the living area where Jim and Katharine sat.   
  
Steven was shocked by Jim's appearance he had read about his older brother and the hostage situation at the special needs school but the newspaper reports hadn't indicated his injuries to be that serious. Now however as he stood looking down at the battered and bruised man that was his big brother he shook his head "The papers said a few cuts a bruises, Jim you look terrible!"  
"Nice to see you too Steven" replied Jim with a smile "Trust me, it looks far worse than it actually is"  
"God I hope so cause if it's as bad as it looks you should be in the hospital" replied Steven as he sat down on the couch opposite Jim and Katharine. Jim glanced at Katharine then looked back at Steven "Anyway you didn't come here to talk about me. Katharine this is my brother, your Uncle Steven." Katharine carefully eased off the couch and moved to stand in front of Steven, she smiled extended her hand to him "A pleasure to meet you Uncle Steven"  
"My you are a polite young lady" remarked Steven as he took her hand, then pulled her into a hug. She stiffened under his embrace but didn't pull away, as he held her Steven glanced over at Jim a question clear within his eyes. Releasing her he took the opportunity to get a better look at her. "You must have inherited your looks from your mother because you certainly didn't get them from your father, thank god." Katharine folding her arms across her chest, her face taking on a very Jim like expression as she stated "Daddies a hansom man!" turning he returned to her fathers side and hugged him as tightly as she dared. Jim grinned and hugged her back "At least someone defends me" Steven smiled and settled into the other couch.  
  
"Katharine, its time for your medication" stated Blair as he joined them in the living area. Katharine shuddered and looked at her father pleading for him to let her skip the injection she so hated, but he shook his head and hugged her again "I know you don't like it and it hurts but it's very important you have it munch kin." She sighed and got to her feet, kissed him on the cheek and slowly walked off to join Blair who was already heading into the bathroom. The young observer didn't look to happy about having to give the injection but he knew it had to be done, he just wanted to get it over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible for all involved. He wanted to give the injection in the bathroom so as not to give Jim any chance of zoning on the needle as it entered his little girls arm.  
  
Steven watched as Katharine and Blair vanished into the bathroom then looked at his big brother, a smile upon his face, but the smile quickly vanished as he saw the sadness in Jim's eyes and the slight tremble of his shoulders. Getting up Steven moved to Jim's side, sitting on the coffee table he touched his older brothers shoulder "What is it Jim, I would have thought you'd have been on cloud nine?"  
"God Steven I can't believe this is happening" Jim looked at his brother with glistening eyes. He had held in his emotions in check for most of the day, but now as he sat with Steven in the front room. Knowing that Blair was in the bathroom injecting his little girl with a serum that only gave her two or three weeks more to live, his resolve vanished and his tears began to fall. Confused and concerned Steven pulled Jim to him resting the older man's head on his shoulder he tried to offer some comfort "What is it Jimmy, what's wrong?"  
"She's dying Stevie. I find her only to be told we have at the most three weeks together. I don't want her to die Stevie, she can't die. Not now. Not after I've only just found her." Steven didn't know what to say, what could he say? Holding Jim he gave his older brother the support he needed "I'm sorry Jim, God I'm so sorry" his hand moved up to support the back of Jim's head as the older man allowed the tears he had been holding in to fall unhindered.  
  
As Blair prepared the injection he had his back to Katharine, turning he was shocked to see tears streaming down the little girls face as she sat on the toilet, her head tilted to one side clearly listening to the conversation going on in the other room. Setting down the needle he crouched down in front of Katharine. "What is it Sweetie?"  
"Daddies crying" she sobbed "He's crying because of me"  
"What do you mean because of you?" he questioned. He suspected he already knew the answer. Throwing herself into his arms Katharine sobbed against his shoulder "He knows I'm dying, he doesn't want me to go"  
"He loves you Katharine, of course he doesn't want you to go" he whispered into her ear. Katharine's sobs grew harder as he spoke to her "I wish he'd never found me, I wish he'd never known I was his daughter!"  
"Dear God Katharine, why would you possibly wish that?" demanded Blair as he pulled her away from him so he could look at her, look into her expressive eyes and see the truth.   
  
Wiping away the tears she replied in a low voice. "If I hadn't found out I was his daughter he wouldn't be crying, he wouldn't have to watch me die." Tears traced a path down Blair's face as he looked at her, his hand came up to gently brush away the tears from her cheeks "Do you think he regrets finding out that you're his daughter?" he questioned, she looked at him for a moment then shook her head "Well then, why should you. Yes it hurts him to know that you're only going to be together for a short time, it hurts us all. But that doesn't mean he would change a thing, he wants to spend every minute of whatever time you have left together, as a family and so do I. If he had never found out you where his daughter he would have been robbed of having you in his life" he stated, he wasn't sure how much of this she was taking in but it didn't really matter because he suddenly realised, he needed to hear those words himself. He too had had questions as to weather it would have been better if Jim had never known at all. However now as he knelt on the cold bathroom floor looking into the smoky grey eyes that were so different and yet so much alike those of his best friend. He knew this child who was to be in their lives for such a short time brought something special to them, something they would treasure for the rest of their lives.  
  
Jim had managed to compose himself again by the time Blair and Katharine left the bathroom and rejoined them in the living area. As she sat beside him he could see the faint traces of her tears still remaining upon her cheeks and knew she had been crying he didn't know the cause but he suspected it was because of the injection. As she wriggled closer to him he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head "Katharine, Uncle Steven has invited us to his home so you can meet your aunty and your cousins. Would you like that?"  
"Can we?" She asked excitedly looking from Blair, to Steven then back to her father again. Jim smiled and nodded. "If you want to"  
"I want to, I never had a family before. Is Uncle Blair coming too?"   
"Of course Uncle Blair is coming, he's family after all." Stated Steven smiling. Steven glanced at Blair, the usually vocal young man had been unusually quiet since his arrival and as he looked at Blair, he could see that his brother's closest friend was fighting to hold in his emotions.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 17...  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
  
Steven left before the members of Major Crimes arrived to watch the game, they had talked about the visit to Steven's home, arranging it for the weekend.   
  
As Simon and the others began to arrive Jim kept a careful eye on his daughter, he knew that she had had a busy day and he didn't want her to get too tired. He didn't know the details of her illness yet and if he was completely honest he didn't really want to know what disease it was that was about to take this precious life from him.  
  
Katharine lay at his side, with Blair sat on the floor in front of them leaning back against the couch upon which they lay. Simon and Joel sat on the second couch while Rafe and H occupied the floor either side, this was his family of choice and the fact that they were here to support him. Would be there for him when the time came he had to eventually say goodbye to this ray of sunlight that had entered his life, meant a lot to him. More than he had the words to express.  
  
Simon noticed him studying the group and raised a questioning eyebrow, but Jim just smiled and shook his head. Now was not the time to discuss such things, now was a time for them to sit back and enjoy the Jags thrashing the opposing team.  
  
Sarah arrived just as the game reached the end of the first quarter and took up a position on the floor beside Rafe, she had come baring gifts and distributed the chips and beers between the adults.  
  
Katharine had started out watching the game with the same enthusiasm as the adults but as the night drew on her shouts of encouragement to the Jags players grew more and more infrequent until finally she lay silent at Jim's side.   
  
Carefully lifting his Jags cap, which he had given her before the start of the game Jim smiled at seeing she was fast asleep in his arms. The weight of her body and the slow steady breathing stirred something deep inside him, having her here in his arms felt right. It was something he never wanted to end but he knew she would sleep better in the bed and so when Simon appeared above him, he smiled up at him. "She's had a long day" he commented as his fingers gently brushed her hair away from her closed eyes. Simon smiled and nodded indicating his head towards Blair "She's not the only one" he commented. Blair's head was resting against the couch, his eyes closed as he gently snored in his sleep. Jim shook his head "Yeah, the last few days are finally catching up with him" he commented as he smiled fondly at his sleeping friend.   
  
Sarah joined them, stretching to work out the kinks in her body from being in one position to long "I'll take her up to bed Jim" she said. He nodded and after gently kissing Katharine's forehead he allowed Sarah to lift her from the couch and carefully carry her upstairs to her waiting bed.  
  
Hushed shouts of excitement drew both Simons and Jim's attention back to the game, the Jags were thrashing the opposing team as usual.   
  
By the end of the game it was a resounding victory for the Jags 74-28. Simon grinned when he looked over at his best team he found them both asleep. Looking at Rafe and H he shook his head "you guys think you can get Sandburg to bed?" he questioned as they turned off the television. Rafe and H grinned and nodded "Yeah I think we can manage that, we'll even tuck him in" replied H with a grin. Rafe nodded his agreement as they moved to stand over the sleeping observer "Which end do you want H?" he questioned  
"You take the top I'll take the bottom and we'll see how it goes from then on" replied H as he crouched down taking Blair's legs securely in his hands. Rafe slipped his hands under Blair's arms and together they lifted the sleeping man from the floor "Man, he's heavier than he looks. No wonder Jim has all those muscles if he has to carry Sandburg all the time"   
"Quit your complaining" objected Rafe as he tried to get a better grip on Sandburg "I've got the heavy end" he stated as they carried Blair to his room and placed him on his bed.  
  
With Blair safely wrapped up in bed and Jim asleep on the couch Simon, H and Rafe silently slipped out of the loft, making sure the lights were off they closing the door behind themselves, and headed to their own homes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Something woke Jim in the middle of the night, he lay on the couch listening to the sounds of the night, searching for whatever it was that had woken him. Searching the perimeter with his senses he found nothing amiss and so turned his attention inside the apartment, his first instinct was to check on his Guide. Blair was fast asleep in his bedroom, gently snoring. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a soft whimper coming from his room.  
  
His crutches were resting at the foot of the couch so with slow careful movements he sat up, eased himself to the edge of the seat into a sitting position and grabbed the crutches, using them to help him get to his feet he limped over to the stairs. In his current condition the stairs leading up to his room seemed almost like an impossible task, but as the whimpers became more pronounced he made his decision and started to slowly make his way up the stairs to his daughter.  
  
By the time he reached the top step, his brow was beaded with sweat and his entire body was shaking. Trying to keep as much weight of his injured leg as possible he limped over to the bed and sat down, he heard Katharine's breath catch and knew she was awake. Gently placing a hand on her back he made small calming circles across her shoulders "Much kin?" he questioned in a whispered voice, he knew that whatever level he spoke at she would hear him, after all she was his daughter in every way.   
  
After a moment she turned over to face him, her tears still running down her face as she sat up, making more room for him on lie beside her on the big double bed. Gently brushing away the tears he studied her face. "What is it munch kin?"  
"I... I don't want to die. I've only just found you and Uncle Blair, you're my family and I'm not going to get the chance to know you. I mean Ms. Sanders and everyone at the Institute were great and all, but it wasn't the same" more tears began to fall as she looked at him. His heart ached at seeing the pain in her eyes, drawing her into his arms he held her as she cried, as he himself cried for the time they had lost and the time they would never share together.   
  
He wept for the things he had missed in her life, her first steps, first tooth, first smile. He had missed them all. He wept for the knowledge he would never see her fall in love for the first time, never have the honour of walking her down the alley at her wedding and give her away to a man she loved. His heart cried out for the children that she would never have, for the joys she would never experience. She fell asleep within his arms, safe and secure in his loving embrace, her head resting upon his chest over his heart, her arms wrapped around him as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
For the rest of the night he staid at his daughters side, treasuring ever moment he had with his daughter.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 18...  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
  
Still half-asleep Blair left his room and after a short stop at the bathroom headed out to start breakfast, moving silently in sock clad feet he moved over to the couch to check on Jim. He didn't remember how he got to bed last night as the last thing he remembered was sitting on the floor in front of Jim and Katharine as they watched the Jags game with Simon and the others. He suspected as he had still be fully dressed when he woke that one of his friends had put him to bed, he would have to thank them the next time he saw them.  
  
As he reached the couch he began to grow concerned, Jim wasn't where he was supposed to have been, the sheets covering the couch were in disarray. Jim's crutches were missing as well, which meant wherever he had gone, he had gone under his own power. Turning he looked up at Jim's bedroom, he could just make out a figure sat up in the bed. Shaking his head he started up the stairs that lead up to Jim's room, intending to have stern words with the older man, but as he reached the top step and looked over to the bed a smile spread across his face. Jim was sat upright in the bed leaning against the rail at the head of the bed, his arm around Katharine, her head resting over his heart, both fast asleep.  
  
Deciding not to disturb them he turned and headed back down the stairs, intending to head into the kitchen but as he reached the bottom step a gentle knock on the door announced Sarah's arrival. Glancing over his shoulder back up to the sleeping father and daughter he hurried over to the door, opening it he smiled to see Dr. Kenner stood in the hall bearing gifts. His nose twitched at the scent of coffee and doughnuts, he grinned at her and moved aside allowing her to entered the apartment.  
  
She removed her jacket and smiled as she caught him looking up towards the upstairs bedroom, glancing at the empty couch she shot Blair a questioning glance but the young man just shrugged and pointed upstairs. Shaking her head Sarah took the coffee and doughnuts into the kitchen, placed the sweet treats onto a plate and set out the cups of coffee. Rubbing his eyes Blair joined her as they sat at the kitchen table "you help him up there after we left?" she questioned in a hushed voice. He grasped one of the cups of coffee and took a tentative sip before shaking his head "I passed out, only just woke up. Maybe Simon or one of the guys did?"  
"Nope, when we left last night Jim was sound asleep on the couch" replied Sarah   
"That stubborn, stupid fool!" exclaimed Blair belatedly lowering his voice as he remembered that Jim and Katharine were asleep. "What's he trying to do end up right back in the hospital?" A small hand came to rest on Blair's arm and he turned to find Katharine stood at his side "I'm sorry Uncle Blair, Daddy heard me crying and came upstairs"  
"It's not your fault honey" stated Sarah as she stood and moved over to the icebox to pour the child a glass of milk.  
  
Blair hugged Katharine before she sat down at the kitchen table, even as he looked at her he could see the pain she was in, something had happened during the night, he wasn't sure what but he knew the mere fact she had had her father with her had helped. Smiling he watched as she sipped at her milk eyeing the plate of doughnuts, waiting for permission to take one "Help yourself Katharine" he instructed. She looked at him and smiled before she began to search for something, moments later a grin spread across her face as she found what she was looking for and took a big bight of the buttermilk doughnut. Sarah looked at Blair and he looked at her and they both burst out laughing. "I don't know, it must be something genetic with these Ellison's and buttermilk doughnuts" commented Sarah  
"Yeah, Buttermilk doughnuts, and the Jags" agreed Blair. Katharine looked at the two adults in confusion but when neither explained she just shrugged and returned her attention to dunking her doughnut in the milk.  
  
Katharine titled her head to one side, then glanced up at Jim's bedroom "Daddies awake" as she spoke she began to dig through the doughnuts again in search of another buttermilk. Blair grinned as he stood "Better leave some of those for your Dad" he stated "He like buttermilk doughnuts as well."  
"Really?" questioned Katharine with a grin moments before devouring another one. Blair laughed and shook his head before heading out into the living area and up the stairs to Jim's room. As he reached the top he could see Jim struggling to sit up, the older man was clearly in pain but was determined to move back downstairs "Hey Jim"  
"Chief, where's Katharine?"  
"She's downstairs with Sarah. If you want any buttermilk doughnuts you'll have to hurry, seems she loves them just as much as you do" he commented as he moved over to the bed to help Jim. As Jim sat up he winced in pain and grasped his chest, he had known he would suffer the consequences of having Katharine sleep on his chest for most of the night, in the morning, but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. Blair was instantly at his side, gently guiding him back down onto the mattress "Maybe you should stay up here today Jim" he suggested but Jim shook his head, as he swatted away Blair's restraining hand. "You know what Sarah said, you're supposed to be resting. And don't think I'm not going to say something about your little climb last night. I understand why you did it but you're a bloody fool for coming up here on your own"  
"Chief"  
"No Jim, this can wait OK. I know Katharine needed you. Which is why I'm not going to start preaching, just know I'm not happy." Sighing Jim nodded but continued to sit up, when his chest again cried out in objection he bight back the pain. Blair's hand came to rest on his shoulder allowing him to concentrate enough to dial down the pain "Give me a hand downstairs Chief"  
"OK, but only because I don't want to spend the entire day chasing up and down the stairs after your sorry butt." Jim smiled as he accepted the crutches Blair handed him, then carefully eased his swore body to the edge of the bed. He was about to stand when Sarah appeared at the top of the stairs "Don't bother getting up Jim, I want to check you over" she stated raising the medical bag she held in her hand. Blair hadn't noticed it before but he had been half-asleep when he had opened the front door.   
  
Jim uttered a groan but remained sat on the edge of the mattress, Blair smiled as he passed Sarah "I'll wait down stairs with Katharine, give me a shout and I'll give him a hand downstairs" she nodded and watched as he vanished downstairs.   
  
Turning to face Jim her smile vanished "What you did last night was stupid Jim, what good would you have done Katharine if you'd taken a header down the stairs?"  
"But I didn't"  
"Only by sheer luck Jim and you know it!" moving to stand beside him she placed her bag beside him and opened it. "Ok, you know the drill... Strip"   
"You get your kicks out of making men strip don't you" commented Jim with a grin. She smiled back "Only with the cute ones Jim, only the cute ones." He raised an eyebrow as he pulled his T-shirt from the day before up and over his head. "And where do I sit in your cute standards?" She didn't answer, just grinned and began to remove items from her bag, once he had removed his shirt she lifted his arm and began to gently but firmly press the bruising on the left side of his rib cage.   
  
He winced as she pressed on a tender area, but besides that gave no further indications of pain, when she had finished checking his ribs she climbed onto the bed moved to kneel behind him so she could check his shoulders and arms.   
  
The bruising and swelling from his being restrained had already started to go away and the cuts where healing to her satisfaction. "Have you been doing your exercises?" she questioned as she got off the bed and removed a syringe from her bag, filling it with a clear liquid. "Yes doctor" he replied sarcastically after all she had been with him most of the day before and so had witnessed Blair putting him through his paces. She smiled as she flicked the body of the syringe removing any air bubbles "sorry force of habit. Ok Jim time to finish the striptease"   
"You really enjoy your job don't you" he objected as he shifted to slide his sweat pants off. As he sat wearing nothing but his boxers he watched her as she set the syringe down on the bedside table and began to check his legs. After finishing she stood "OK Jim, lay face down on the bed" he did as instructed but watched her closely, he knew what was about to happen but that didn't mean he had to like it "Is this really necessary?" he questioned as she again flicked the syringe and uncapped the needle. "This will help with the pain and also reduce the swelling, it's either this or you spend an extra couple of weeks on those crutches?" she questioned  
"In that case, consider me your personal pin cushion" he replied as he pulled down his boxers to reveal his left butt cheek, after wiping the exposed skin with an antiseptic wipe she gave him the injection "There that didn't hurt now did it?"  
"Not as much as it usually does when Nurse Richards gives me a shot" he admitted with a grin. She grinned back pausing a moment to admire his posterior "Do you mind this isn't a peep show" he objected. She grinned as she recapped the needle. "You know Jim, the only reason Nurse Richards injections hurt so much is because you turned her down"  
"I what?" he questioned in confusion as he turned onto his back and slowly sat up again. Sarah sat down on the bed beside him "Last summer when you came into the hospital to visit Joel after that shooting"  
"I remember it, but I don't remember Nurse Richards making a pass at me" he commented. She laughed and shook her head. "You mean you never heard her ask if you had any plans for the night?"  
"I heard her but I thought she was talking to one of the other nurses" he admitted. Sarah patted Jim's knee. "For a detective you're not very observant are you. She was asking you out Jim, she's had a thing for you since the day she transferred in from Phoenix"  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" he questioned throwing his hands up into the air. Standing Sarah smiled down at him before heading over to his closet to get him a change of clothes. "By being a little more observant Jim. The nursing staff fights over the opportunity to looking after you when you come in, but only until you return of consciousness I might add. After you wake up they all run for the hills. Nurse Richards saw that one of the other nurses was building up the courage to ask you out. So she thought she should better jump in while she had the chance" turning with a change of clothes in her hand she tossed them onto the bed at his side "I guess she's using your butt as her means of revenge for being ignored by you"  
"Maybe I should send her some flowers or something, apologise cause I'm not sure my butt can take any more of her revenge" he admitted as he slipped the clean t-shirt over his head. He held up the shorts she had given him and looked at her questioningly "Shorts?"  
"I need to redress that leg Jim, but I'd rather do it downstairs and I didn't think you'd appreciate lowering your pants with Katharine downstairs" she explained, he nodded his agreement and pulled them on.  
  
Sarah helped him to his feet as she called out to Blair "He's ready to come downstairs Blair" moments later the younger man appeared and took up a position in front of Jim as he slowly and carefully began to descend the stairs. Each step was poor agony for him, it hadn't seemed that bad going up but he knew it had probably been worse but he had been so focused on reaching Katharine he had blotted the pain out. His foot slipped on the second to last step, jarring his wounded leg, his arms trembled as he closed his eyes against the pain. If it hadn't been for Blair and Sarah he was certain he would have ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, as it was he leaned heavily on Blair as the waves of pain radiated throughout his entire body. "Daddy?" questioned Katharine in concern as she stood over by the couch, he forced a smile onto his face and opened his eyes "I'm OK munch kin, just taking a breather"  
"I've made up the couch again" she stated ignoring his obvious lie. He smiled his thanks and after several deep breaths hopped down the last of the stairs and across to the couch. As he lowered himself onto the makeshift bed he heard both Blair and Sarah curse "I'll get your bag Aunty Sarah" called Katharine as she ran across the room and up the stairs. Confused Jim looked at them then following their gaze he could see the slow discolouration forming on the bandage around his knee. "Oops"  
"Oops! Oops! Is that all you have to say for yourself Jim!" exclaimed Blair  
"It might not be to bad Blair, he didn't fall so he may have just pulled a stitch or two"  
"Chief it's not as though I did it deliberately" muttered Jim  
"You never do Jim, you just seem to neglect your own well being when someone else needs you." Jim sighed and glanced at Katharine who was just coming down the stairs to rejoin them, as she set the medical bag down on the coffee table he looked at Blair and stated in a low voice. "If I have to tear open every stitch to get to Katharine when she needs me I'm going to do it Chief. Now I know you worry about me and I honestly do appreciate it, but you have to understand Katharine and you will always come first as far as I'm concerned." Blair was about to say something when Sarah touched his shoulder "Blair, it doesn't matter what you say it's not going to change Jim. It's his nature to protect, so he's naturally going to be very protective of his daughter and his friends. That's not going to change anytime soon so I wouldn't waste your breath"  
"You're right, I'm sorry Jim. I shouldn't have gone off like that"  
"Don't worry about it Chief" replied Jim smiling as Katharine sat at his side and hugged him, she had been distressed to hear the anger in Blair's voice but as she had listened to what he had been saying she had quickly realised it was anger born of worry.  
  
When Sarah had redressed Jim's knee and they had all eaten their breakfast she had to leave, she was working at the hospital in the ER for most of the day but promised to visit them on her way home later that day. Blair escorted her to the door while Katharine cleared the table, the young girl had insisted in helping with the chores and Blair had been grateful of the assistance. "So what are we going to do today?" questioned Blair as he and Katharine joined Jim in the living area. Despite his minor mishap earlier Sarah had said it would be alright for him to get out of the house today, his leg wound was healing well and he had only pulled the stick not torn it. Smiling Jim looked at Katharine and Blair "Get me the phone Chief I have an idea." Blair did as instructed without question, handing the phone to Jim he settled down beside Katharine again and waited to find out what exactly it was the Sentinel had planned for them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 19...  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
  
Jim didn't tell them were they where going, whenever they asked he would just tell them it was a surprise. As Blair drove Jim gave him directions, it was only when they left the city of Cascade and headed out into the country did Blair begin to suspect where they were going. Looking over at Jim he grinned and shook his head. "You know Jim, your nothing but a big softy inside aren't you" he commented and laughed as Jim shot him a stern glance. Katharine who was sat in the back looked at the two men in front of her and smiled, "Where are we going Uncle Blair?" she questioned but Blair refused to tell her "It's your Dad's surprise honey, I'm not going to ruin it for you"  
"Ah please Uncle Blair it won't ruin it honest"  
"Katharine we're almost there, just try to be a little more patient" instructed Jim, as Blair drove the car towards their destination.  
  
Ten minutes later Katharine sat forward and wrapped her arms around her fathers neck as Blair pulled up outside the stables. The stables were owned by an old Army buddy of Jim's, as they got out of the car they were met by a tall black man and his wife "Hey Jimmy, it's about time you showed up"  
"Hey Kent, how are you doing?"  
"Better than you by the looks of it Jimmy, what on earth happened to you?" Jim smiled and shook his head "I'll explain later Kent, did you manage to get everything set up for us?"  
"Of course! You gonna be a gentleman and make the introductions then?" questioned Kent with a smile. Jim smiled back as he glanced at Blair and his daughter. "You know me Kent, ever the gentleman" Kent laughed and shook his head. "Blair Sandburg, my friend and partner, Kent Mitchell and his wife Sally"  
"Partner?" Questioned Sally as she shook Blair's hand "Kent you never told me Jimmy was in the police force now"  
"I didn't know honey" he admitted "it's not as thought Jimmy has called me lately" there was something in his voice that was close to disapproval. Jim shrugged "You know what the job is like Kent, I only got out a few years ago." Kent nodded as he glanced at Katharine he had seen the articles about Jim being found in Peru and had suspected it wouldn't be long before the younger man had gotten out of the Army, he would never had suspected him of joining the local police force though. "And who's this beautiful young lady?" questioned Kent's wife as she held her hand out to her. Katharine shied away, putting her father between herself and the strangers, Jim smiled as he felt her hands come around his waste to hug him from behind. "This beautiful but shy one is my daughter Katharine"  
"Your daughter, but she looks to be about 8" commented Kent in surprise. Jim nodded, sadness flashing within his eyes as he said "She's Rebecca's daughter." Kent and his wife Sally had known Rebecca, they had always thought that Jim and Rebecca made a good couple and so had both been heartbroken when Rebecca had visited them to inform them Jim was missing presumed dead. As silence befell the group Blair glanced at Jim and could see the sadness on his face. "So what are you planning to do with yourself while Kat and I have some fun?" he questioned grinning at Katharine  
"Kat?" Questioned Jim   
"Hey you have your nickname for her, I'll have mine thank you" replied Blair with a grin. Jim smiled and nodded his approval "I thought Kent, Sally and I could do some catching up" he replied  
"Sorry Jim, I'll be taking them out"   
"Guess it's just you and me Jimmy, you don't mind, do you?"  
"Of course not Sally, if I remember correctly you make killer butter biscuits" a grin spread across his face as she smiled and shook her head. Kent hugged his wife "Still does Jimmy, and funnily enough she was up half the night baking some"  
"You shouldn't have gone to any bother on our account Sally"  
"And why on earth not, it's not as though we get to see you all that often!"   
"Anyway shall we get this show on the road" as he spoke Kent looked to Blair and Katharine, the little girl was still hiding behind her father and he wondered why Rebecca hadn't told them she was pregnant.   
  
Blair held out his hand for Katharine, she hesitated for a moment looking up at Jim. "It's OK you go ahead, I want to talk to Sally" he instructed. Before Katharine left her father she hugged him tightly then accepted Blair's hand. With a smile and an excited bounce in his step Blair led Katharine down the path following Kent to the stables.  
  
Sally moved to stand at Jim's side as they watched them, her hand went around his back and he looked down at her "How are you really Jim, and don't give me any of that cock and bull about being fine"  
"You always could see right through me couldn't you" commented Jim as Blair and Katharine vanished from sight and he turned to look at his long lost friend. She smiled up at him and gently rubbed his back. "Come on let's go inside, we can talk in the kitchen."   
  
When Katharine heard the horses she looked at Blair and grinned, then raced forward to the stables. Blair grinned and followed her walking at Kent's side. "So you and Jim are Army buddies?"  
"Yeah, met about ten years ago. To be completely honest Jim saved my butt, we became good friends after that, and he was even the best man at my wedding"  
"Did you know Rebecca?"  
"Yeah, she was a beautiful woman in very sense of the word. There was something about her that instantly put you at ease... a bit like you" he commented with a grin. Blair smiled back as they reached the stables and found Katharine stood with one of the stable hands, gently stroking a fowl.  
  
Carefully lowering himself down into a chair at the kitchen table Jim watched as Sally moved around the kitchen preparing the evening meal. "So Jimmy what's wrong?" she questioned as she placed a mug of coffee in front of him and finally sat down opposite him. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Why would anything be wrong?"   
"Come off it Jimmy, you might be able to hide your emotions from most people but those who know you like Kent, Blair and myself. We can see right through that stoic expression of yours." He sighed and looked down into his coffee mug, he hadn't intended to discuss this with Sally all he had wanted today was to have a nice quiet day were he could enjoy being with his daughter "Did you know Rebecca died?"  
"I'm so sorry Jim, it must have been hard raising Katharine on your own, but you seem to have coped she's a great little girl"  
"I wish I could take the credit. I didn't even know she existed till a few days ago"  
"Rebecca never told you she was pregnant?"  
"She didn't have the chance, I don't think she knew when I left for Peru and then after the military declared me dead..." Sally reached across the table and placed her hand on Jim's. "She died give birth to Katharine, her grandmother looked after her until she was 18 months old, and then she died. After that she ended up in the orphanage"  
"How did you find her?" she questioned her hand still on his. He sighed and looked up at her. "It was an accident. Some gunmen took over a school and I went in to free the hostages, she was one of them. We seemed to click the instant we met, it was as if I knew she was a part of me... Does that make any sense?"   
"Believe me Jimmy it does, I have four of my own I can understand how you felt"  
"While I was in the hospital Blair and Simon, my Captain, did some checking into Katharine for me. That's when they found out, Rebecca's grandmother had put me down as the father, but as they thought I was dead they never bothered to try and contact me, not even after I returned."  
"They probably didn't think it was the same James Ellison" she commented, he smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "Katharine seems very attacked to you despite only knowing you a few days."  
"Yeah, she's accepted everything in her stride, she even admitted that the night after the hostage situation she wished that I was her daddy"  
"Well I guess she got her wish then didn't she" commented Sally with a smile, but Jim didn't. He just looked up at her with such forlorn eyes she immediately knew something was seriously wrong "Jimmy?"  
"I wish we had more time together" he commented. Adding in a low whisper "I only hope that my wish comes true"  
"What do you mean Jimmy, your not ill are you?" She questioned instantly concerned. He shook his head. "It's Katharine"  
"What?"  
"She's dying Sally and there isn't a damned thing I can do to save her. I found her in time to watch her die" even before he had finished speaking Sally was to her feet and at his side, pulling him to her so she could hold him. His arm went around her but he couldn't cry not now, not today, today was the day he wanted to forget about his daughters illness. "I'm sorry Jimmy, is there anything we can do for you and Katharine?"  
"No, there's nothing that can be done. We've got a couple of weeks, three at the most and I want to make sure they are the best three weeks of her short life. I want her to know the even though I wasn't around when she was little that I do love her and that isn't going to change"  
"She knows that Jimmy, believe me you can see it in her face, she knows she is loved." He hugged her for a moment then released her, she stood for a moment looking down at him, could see the silent resolve on his face and knew that the next three weeks were going to be precious not only to Katharine but to Jim and Blair as well.  
  
When Blair, Kent and Katharine returned to the house they found Jim sat at the kitchen table peeling potatoes. "Have fun?" he questioned as both Katharine and Blair dropped down into the seats opposite him. "That was great Dad! Uncle Kent has loads of horses, he even let us go riding. We saw all sorts of creatures, it was so cool!"  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it Katharine, what about you Chief you have a good day?"  
"I think Kat about covered it" he replied grinning. Jim smiled back and watched as Sandburg tried to pinch a biscuit from the plate on the table, before he knew what had happened the biscuit had been removed from his hand, said hand had been slapped and the entire plate had vanished.   
  
Katharine giggled and Jim smiled as Blair sat rubbing the back of his hand and looking at the spot the plate had occupied moments before "Those are for later Blair Sandburg if your hungry you can have this" stated Sally as she handed him a carrot. Blair took the carrot and glanced at Katharine who was still giggling "Thieves never prosper"  
"I thought that was cheaters Chief?" questioned Jim smiling. Blair shrugged before taking a bight of his carrot "Whatever"  
"Its bad manors to talk with your mouth full Uncle Blair"  
"Quiet right Katharine" agreed Kent as he sat down beside Jim at the table. Passing both Blair and Katharine a glass of lemonade he turned to look at Jim "You and Sally been catching up?" he questioned  
"Oh yes dear, Jim was telling about all the stunts you tried to impress the ladies with " replied Sally winking at Jim who smiled gratefully back at her. Kent groaned and looked at his wife. "What ladies honey, you know what an active imagination Jimmy has." Blair almost spat out his lemonade as he looked at Kent "Jim with an active imagination?" he questioned as though it was a foreign concept. Kent grinned but turned his smile back to his wife stating as he dropped to one knee in front of her, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "There is no lady finer than you"   
"Behaviour yourself, we have guests!" commented Sally as she removed her hand from Kent's and returned her attention to the vegetables. Grinning Kent stood and after quickly hugging Sally returned to his seat at the table with Jim.  
  
After they had eaten and the night had began to draw in Jim and Blair made their excuses, the excitement of the day had clearly been too much for Katharine as she had fallen asleep on Jim's knee about an hour after they had eaten, allowing the adults to talk. Jim's fingers gently brushed across Katharine's face as she slept, her head resting on his chest in the same position it had the night before. He couldn't hold back the sorrowful sigh that filled him, when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder he looked up expecting it to be Blair but was surprised to find Kent stood beside him. "Sally told me Jim, I want you to know. If there is anything we can do just call"  
"I know, and thank you Kent... For everything"  
"It was our pleasure we don't get to see you as often as we would like, your all welcome back at anytime." The concern and compassion in Kent's voice and Sally's teary eyes was evident to both Jim and Blair, they knew they would be back weather Katharine would be with them was something neither wanted to think about. Jim smiled and nodded then looked down at his sleeping daughter "I think it's time we headed out." Blair nodded and stood moving to Jim's side to take Katharine from her, but Kent lay his hand on the younger man's shoulder "Jim do you mind if I take her out to the car?"  
"Of course not Kent" replied Jim with a grateful smile. Jims gaze never wavered as he watched Kent gently lift Katharine into his arms. She stirred, opening her eyes to look up at who had taken her from her father, seeing it was Kent she smiled "I'm a wake, I'll walk" she stated already wiggling out of his arms. Kent smiled and lowered her to the floor. "You sure, I don't mind carrying you to the car?" she nodded and slipped her hand into Jim's an easy smile upon her face. It was only then that Jim realised just as Blair's heartbeat calmed him, his heartbeat calmed Katharine, making her feel safe and secure. He squeezed her hand as she looked up to him "Ready to go home much kin?"  
"Home is wherever you and Uncle Blair are Dad" she stated surprising not only Jim but Blair as well who hurried out of the room before anyone could see his tears.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 20...  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
  
By the end of the second week, Katharine was being to show signs of becoming ill, Sarah no longer visited just to check on Jim, who was finally off the crutches and now only using a cane when needed, she often also came to see how Katharine was doing.   
  
It was on one of these days that Jim found Katharine laid in bed crying. Moving to stretch out beside her he drew her into his arms and held her. "It hurts Dad" she whispered. He held her close, kissing the top of her head he spoke in a whispered voice "Katharine, imagine a dial to symbolise your pain. Can you see it?" She nodded "OK, where is the dial ?"  
"Seven" she replied wriggling against his side. His hand stroked her arm as he continued "Imagine the dial turning down, until it doesn't hurt anymore" she did as instructed he could feel the tension leaving her body "Where is it now honey?"  
"Three"   
"OK we'll leave it there, how do you feel?" she smiled up at him, the pain gone from her eyes. He smiled and kissed the top of her head again "Thanks Dad"  
"Thank your Uncle Blair, he taught me" she smiled as she rested her head against his chest. In the background the radio was playing, Katharine looked up at her father and a tear escaped "This is my song" she whispered. Looking at her in confusion Jim listened closely to the song, his breath caught as he listened to Eric Clapton singing.  
  
'Would you know my name;  
If I saw you in heaven;  
Will it be the same;  
If I saw you in heaven.  
  
I must be strong;  
And carry on;  
Cause I know I don't belong;  
Here in heaven.'  
  
Her hand brushed away the tear that ran down his cheek, drawing him from the zone he had been close to listening to the song. "I'm in heaven already Daddy, and I know I can't stay" she whispered as her hand came to rest on his cheek.   
  
'Would you hold my hand;  
If I saw you in heaven;  
Would you help me stand;  
If I saw you in heaven.  
  
I'll find my way;  
Through night and day;  
Cause I know I just can't stay;  
Here in heaven.'  
  
Holding her close Jim turned up his senses, memorising ever small detail of his daughter, her scent, the feel of body against his, the warmth of her skin. He couldn't allow himself to forget a single thing of this wonderful child. All the time the song was playing in the background.  
  
'Beyond the door;  
There's peace I'm sure;  
And I know there be no more;  
Tears in heaven.'  
  
Kissing the top of her head he listened to her steady heartbeat, breathed in her scent, treasuring her for the time they had together.  
  
A knock on the door announced Sarah's arrival, he heard Blair let her in and talked with her for a moment and he heard Sarah starting up the stairs towards them. As she reached the top of the stairs he looked over at her, she smiled at the scene but he knew she could see the distress on his face and he didn't bother to try and hide it.  
  
As she joined them at the bed she took in Katharine's pale complexion and Jim's almost pained expression and knew that something had happened "Morning Jim, Katharine" she said as she set her medical bag down on the bed "How have you both been today?"  
"Katharine was in a bit of pain but we've worked through it" stated Jim. Sarah nodded and sat down beside them, she knew that there wasn't anything she could do for Katharine except help ease her pain "She's been taking her injections ever night?"  
"Yes" Jim smiled down at his daughter, he knew Katharine hated the injections but he also knew that they were the only things keeping her with him at the moment. "Well I'll just check you both over" stated Sarah sounding calm and relaxed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jim had moved downstairs when Sarah he began her examination of Katharine, he sat on the couch with Blair trying not to listen to what was being discussed up in his bedroom. Sitting forward he rested his head in his hands, and glanced at Blair, he could see his own concern mirrored in the younger man's face. "How is she this morning?" Questioned Blair  
"She was in a lot of pain; I borrowed some of your teachings Chief"  
"The dials?"  
"Yeah, it helped"  
"Well that's good. How are you doing Jim?"  
"Me, I'm fine" stated the detective although he knew he was anything but fine. How could he be fine when he was watching his daughter die, how could he be fine when he knew there was nothing he could do for her, that no matter what he did it wouldn't change anything, she was dying. Blair's hand came to rest on his knee and both men exchanged knowing glances, Blair shifted uneasily on the couch "What is it Chief?"  
"I know this isn't something you want to think about at the moment, but we have to make arrangements... If you want, Simon and I can handle it." Jim hugged himself and sat forward his eyes focusing on something on the floor, something Blair couldn't see. "It's OK Jim, I'll speak with Simon and we'll start making the arrangements"  
"That's not necessary Chief" stated Jim still not looking at him. Blair sighed "I know it's not a pleasant though but it's something that has to be taken care of"  
"I've already taken care of it" stated Jim surprising Blair "I spoke with the funeral director just after I found out" he admitted finally looking at his young friend.   
  
Both men looked up as Sarah joined them, they could tell by her expression that the news wasn't good "I'm sorry Jim, she's entered the final stages. It isn't going to be long now, a few days at the most"  
"What about the pain?" He questioned as though ignoring the fact he had just been told he only had a few days left with his daughter. Sarah glanced at Blair but answered his question "I've given her something for the pain, I'll give Blair the prescription to fill" Jim just nodded, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. As she sat she glanced at Blair, but the young observer was clearly upset. "Jim, I think you should consider letting me take her to the hospital, the pain is only going to increase"  
"No" stated Jim  
"I'll make sure you have unrestricted access to her"  
"No, I appreciate what you're trying to do Sarah but I want her here. I want her to stay here as long as possible"   
"I don't think you fully understand what's going to happen Jim." Blair stood up and began to pace "He understands Sarah, he knows what's going to happen" he stated "We both do, but we've already discussed this countless times over the last few weeks. We've also discussed it with Katharine and she wants to be here with us, surrounded by her family." Sarah sighed and lowered her head, she should have known that these two men wouldn't have entered into this lightly, she should have known that they would have discussed Katharine's wishes with her. "Very well"  
"Sarah we know this hasn't been any easier for you then it has for us. And I'm certain you'll want to spend as much time with her as possible" She nodded in agreement with Jim's statement, Katharine had filled a space in her heart she had never even realised was emptied and the thought that they were about to lose Katharine tore at her heart. Jim reached across the coffee table to take Sarah's hands within his own. "We'd like you to stay with us, we've discussed it and we don't think you should be alone." She smiled in amazement at the compassion of these two men, even now they thought of others as they moaned the impending death of their child, for that was what Katharine had become not just Jim's daughter but Blair's as well. "I wouldn't want to put you out" she stated smiling gratefully at them.   
  
Jim's grip on her hands tightened as he looked into her eyes. "You wouldn't be putting us out Sarah, over the last few weeks you have become like family to us. You're part of our family, part of Katharine's family and we want you here, with us" he stated. A tear escaped as she looked at him "Thank you", he moved quickly to her side, drawing her into his arms and held her as she allowed the tears she had been fighting back, ever since meeting Katharine and discovering she was dying, to finally fall. Blair joined them, wrapping his arms around both Jim and Sarah, they sat holding each other sharing in their grief. For they knew when the time came none of them would have the time for grieving. They knew that the next few days would be hard on all of them and they had to be strong, if not for Katharine, then for the others whose lives Katharine had touched and enriched.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 21...  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
  
Three days later, wrapped in her father's arms and surrounded by the people she loved and called family, the short yet beautiful life of Katharine Jane Ellison came to an end.  
  
Simon, Rafe, H and Joel silently descended the stairs to the living area; they had been at the loft since the night before. When Jim's call that Katharine was losing her fight for life had come an eerie silence had befallen the entire bullpen. Each of the detectives had spent time with the little girl who had captured their hearts during the weeks she had been with Jim and Blair, and now each mourned the lost of such an innocent, gentle soul.  
  
Sat in silence they listened to the gentle sobs coming from above. Steven and his wife had come to say farewell to their niece but it had been too much for Steven's wife, she had done her best to hold back her tears as they watched little Katharine slowly fall asleep in Jim's arms only then slip away from them forever.   
  
H glanced over to his partner and could see the tears glistening in the man's eyes, reaching across the space between them; he placed his hand on Rafe's shoulder. He knew that the young man wouldn't release his grief, not here, not in public. Rafe had seen to many deaths in his life time but had always grieved in private, he would do the same for little Katharine. At the station Rafe, Katharine and Blair had been nicknamed the three musketeers, for wherever there was trouble in the station they would be found right in the centre of it. Rafe had admitted to H that having Katharine around the station with them had almost been like having his own sister back and so H understood the pain and tears he saw in his partners eyes.  
  
Simon sat opposite then, Joel at his side. Both Captains found themselves reflecting on how Jim and Blair were coping, and how they would have handled the same situation had it been one of their children. Both knew that it would be along time before their friends recovered from this, that it would be a long time before they themselves would recover. Reaching into his jacket breast pocket Simon slowly turned the envelope which Katharine had given him a few days go over and over his hand.  
  
Slowly, one by one the members of Katharine's family came down to join them in the living area of the loft. Steven held his wife in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder, Kent doing the same for Sally until only Jim, Blair and Sarah remained upstairs with Katharine.  
  
No one spoke as he listened to the whispered words from above them, after a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Simon and answered the door not surprised to find the funeral director stood at the door, dressed in a respectful black suit, white shirt and black tie, his two companions were dressed the same. Stepping aside he allowed them to enter carrying their small child sized coffin, the director shook Simon's hand "We're very sorry for your loss"  
"She's still upstairs, her father and close family are saying their goodbyes." The director nodded and indicated for his companions to place the small coffin to one side, out of sight of the other guests, which wasn't easy considering the open plan layout of the apartment, but somehow they managed it. The three men stood to one side of the grievers their heads bowed awaiting permission to take Katharine to the funeral home.  
  
Ten minutes later Blair and Sarah came down, his arm was wrapped securely around the woman's shoulders as he led her over to the couch to sit with the others. He noticed the funeral director and after settling Sarah in between Simon and Joel he moved over to talk with them.   
  
While Blair was talking the with funeral director Jim came down, his face was so impassive and emotionless it sent a chill down Simon's spine. He watched as Jim moved to join Blair with the funeral director, then watched as they were lead up to where Katharine lay. As he turned to look at the others, he saw Joel, Sarah and Kent watching Jim as well, concern upon their faces as well. As each looked at each other a silent agreement was made, James Ellison was once again closing himself off from the world, shutting down his emotions to prevent any further pain. It was something they couldn't allow to happen, Jim had come so far since meeting Blair that they couldn't allow him to go back to the man he had been after returning from Peru.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Blair watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the grave, he wept as he said is final goodbyes to the young girl who had captured his heart. His eyes drifted across the grave to where Jim stood beside the priest who was saying a prayer over Katharine. The expression on Jim's face scared Blair, there was nothing of the man he had come to know all the life had gone from his eyes, his eyes were cold as he stared straight ahead, as though unable or unwilling to look down at the coffin that held his daughter.  
  
A hand come to rest on Blair's shoulder shaking him from his thoughts, he turned to find Simon stood at his side, the priest had apparently finished and the group where now moving forward to throw their flowers into the grave. With a slight smile Blair accompanied Simon to the graveside, after kissing the white rose he tossed it in and stood for a moment. Simon gripped his shoulder as he tossed his own rose into the grave then both stepped back, their eyes moving to look at Jim who hadn't moved. For a moment Blair feared that Jim had zoned, but the older man sighed before moving forward to place his rose on the ground at the head of the grave.  
  
Blair had been surprised by the number of police officers who had attended the funeral, Katharine hadn't only effected those around her within the bullpen, but also those throughout the precinct. Sighing he pulled his jacket tight around him and allowed Simon to lead him towards the waiting cars, as he got in he looked out the window to Jim who remained stood at his daughters graveside. Sighing Blair looked back at Simon and could see his own concerns reflected in the older man's eyes "We have to do something about Jim" he stated  
"I know, but what?"  
"He's still signed off right?" Simon nodded a questioned clear upon his face "Kent and Sally invited us up to their place for some downtime, I think we should take them up on the offer"  
"Sounds like a good idea, but how are you going to get him to go. If I know Jim, he's going to try and burry himself into his work."   
"Yeah, but he can't do that if he hasn't been cleared for work"  
"OK, I'll speak with Sarah and see what we can do about extending his sick time" agreed Simon as he again glanced at Jim.  
  
Sarah had returned to the car with Rafe and H, but as she turned she saw Jim stood over Katharine's grave and knew she had to talk to him. Telling H and Rafe she would be back, they both nodded and watched as she joined Jim, her hand coming to rest on his arm, but he didn't react. Stood at his side Sarah tried to speak with him but he continued to ignore her, turning to glance back at where Simon and Blair sat waiting for him in the car, she saw them already getting out and hurrying over to them. As they reached her she glanced at Blair and could see the worry on his face "Jim?" he questioned as he stood at Jim's other side. Still the tall detective didn't respond "Come on Jim, it's raining and your getting wet"   
"I don't care" replied Jim in a whispered voice, almost to low to be heard but Blair obviously did as he looked to Simon for help "Jim you can't stay here" stated the police captain. Jim turned those same empty, emotionless eyes upon the older man and questioned "Why not?"  
"Jim, I know your hurting but Katharine wouldn't want you to do this to yourself" stated Sarah her hand still resting upon his arm.   
  
Something flashed across the detectives face before he slowly lowered his head and nodded his agreement allowing Blair to slip his arm around his shoulders to lead him back to the car. It was as though all the energy had left Jim. He allowed Blair to guide him into the car and then slipped in beside him. After a few minutes, after everyone was in their cars, the procession left the cemetery and headed back to the loft.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 22...  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
  
Blair had taken Jim up to Kent's ranch under medical advice, care of Sarah. Jim hadn't been pleased at being railroaded into it but had accompanied Blair after Simon had suggested it would do his young Guide some good.   
  
When they had arrived at the ranch Kent and Sally had greeted them and taken them up to their rooms before inviting them out for a ride. With Jim's injuries now healed enough to allow him to go for short rides he had agreed but they knew he had only done so for Blair's sake.   
  
The Jim Ellison they had known from his visit with Katharine was gone, lost in a sea of pain and grief they feared he was drowning in.  
  
As they rode through the countryside Blair repeatedly glanced back at Jim, usually the detective would have enjoyed being out of the city away from the noise, smells and sounds that went along with living in the city, but as he looked at Jim his expression was as pained here as it had been in the city. Blair suspected that the weight of grief Jim carried was effecting his sense's but the Sentinel refused to discuss it, in fact he refused to discuss anything. The most Jim had said in the past week since Katharine's death was to Sarah and that had been to relate to her how he was recovering from his injuries. Sighing Blair turned back to look at the trail ahead of them, he had never seen Jim like this, not even after Incacha's death had he been this remote, this unreachable. As he turned back he found Kent watching him.  
  
Kent watched the display of concern upon Blair's face, he knew that these two men were close, he had witnessed it when they had brought Katharine up to visit them. Now as he looked at them however he could see Jim putting up a barrier between them. One he knew couldn't be allowed to be finished. Because forever how much of a single minded, independent person James Ellison pretended to be he needed this strange, long haired hippie. He needed to release the pain and grief or it would eat him alive.  
  
Slowing his own horse so he came up beside Blair, Kent glanced back at Jim "Don't give up on him yet Blair"  
"I'm not" replied Blair with a small smile. Kent nodded "Sooner or later he's going to break, and we've got to make sure it's sooner rather than later"  
"I just wish I knew what to do to help him" admitted Blair sounding sad. Kent placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder and stated reassuringly "You know what to do, deep down you know what needs to be done. As soon as you realise it he'll break and will start on the road to recovery."  
"I hope it doesn't take too long for me to realise it"  
"It won't, trust me" stated Kent with a smile that radiated confidence in the younger man. Blair nodded and smiled back, something about Kent helped him, the older man had a way of boosting his confidence and setting him at ease. Kent's smile grew into a grin as he added "Besides if it takes too long, Sally intends to set about him"  
"What?" questioned Blair in confusion  
"Sally is going to make his life a living hell until he opens up. When she sinks her teeth into him she's not going to let go until he does" he explained  
"Like a terrier"  
"Yeah exactly like a terrier" replied Kent smiling as he glanced back over his shoulder at Sally who had pulled her horse up beside Jim and was talking to him, but clearly not getting the answers she wanted as she glared at the silent detective.  
  
The sky suddenly became dark and the horses began to become jittery, bad weather was heading in so they decided to head back to the ranch. As they turned the horses on the narrow trail the heavens opened, lashing down heavy rain upon them until they could only see a few feet in front of them.  
  
Jim glanced at Blair as he took up the lead, he knew that his young Guide was worried about him, hell everyone he knew was probably worried about him, but he no longer cared about what happened to him, he had lost one of the most important things in his life and he wasn't sure he could live knowing that he had failed her, failed his daughter.  
  
Enhancing his sight Jim was able to see the path before them clearer than his companions. Patting his horse's neck he tried to reassure the nervous creature that everything was going to be all right, but as he sat up straight again and turned his sight up another notch, lightening suddenly flashed across the sky blinding him, and sending pain radiating throughout his head. The lightening also startled the horse, which reared up onto its hind legs, throwing him from the saddle to land hard on his back. The ground was slick and muddy from the torrential rain and he had fallen to close to the edge of the trail, still blinded from the lightening he started to turn over on to his side, but even as he heard Blair's warning shout he was already slipping over the edge and down into the ravine below.  
  
"JIM NO!" even as Blair shouted he watched in horror as Jim slipped off the edge of the trail and vanished from sight. Jumping off his horse he ran towards the edge but was stopped by Kent grabbing his arm "Blair no the edge is corroding away!"  
"JIM? JIM ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" There was no answer, which sent fear through the young Guide. Kent maintained a tight grasp on Blair as they both carefully moved closer to the edge to see if they could find any signs of where Jim had ended up, but they couldn't see anything passed the rain and heavy forest growth. "Come on, we can get down there further down the trail" stated Kent as he pulled Blair back over to the horses. After Blair had remounted his horse Kent grabbed the fallen reins of the scared horse Jim had been riding and they carefully moved down the trail, away from where they had last seen him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 23...  
  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
  
Jim had heard Blair's cry but it had been too late, a moment later the earth vanished from under him and he could feel himself sliding down the embankment.   
  
As he slid he felt his body hitting bushes and branches all the way down, despite the heavy forest cover he was fortunate not to strike anything harder than a bush. We winced as he came to a stop at the bottom of the embankment, he could feel something warm running down his hands, he couldn't see yet, his eyes still hadn't recovered from the lightening. From the pain in his hip and lower back he suspected that was probably bruised but from what he could tell without a visual inspection of himself there wasn't any major damage. Slowly getting to his feet he turned down the pain dial as he turned his face towards the sky allowing the cool rain to ease some of the stinging in his eyes. Blinking several times he could see light penetrating the leaves above him, as he inhaled deeply he suddenly realised what he could smell wasn't the sent of a forest, it was the scent of a jungle. As his vision began to clear he could see more and more of his surroundings, his eyes confirming what his other senses where already tell him, he wasn't in the forest anymore he was in the Jungle, back in Peru.  
  
Once his vision had finally returned to normal he turned in a slow circle looking for Incacha but the old Shaman was nowhere in sight, instead as he turned back to face the temple he saw the small fox cub appear, it stood with his own spirit guide upon the steps. He started towards it but the panther snarled at him, stopping him in his tracks. Confused he watched as the panther circled the fox cub protectively as though it believed he would hurt it in some way. "Why are you doing this Daddy?" Questioned a familiar voice from behind him, turning Jim was surprised to find Katharine stood just behind him. Dropping to his knees he crouched in front of her, his hands automatically reaching out to pull her to him, but his hands passed through her "Why Daddy?"  
"Why what?" Questioned Jim confused. Katharine rubbed at her eyes as a tear began to fall "Why are you doing this?"  
"What am I doing?" He didn't understand why she was so upset to see him, the sight of her made his heart swell within his chest, his eyes consumed every inch of her. Walking past him she moved to sit on the steps of the temple, but no matter what he did the Panther insisted he keep his distance. "I don't want you to give up on life, I don't want you to shut down from the people who care about you, about us" she stated as she stroked the cub at her side. "I never meant to hurt you like this Daddy, honest I didn't"  
"You haven't hurt me munch kin, I know you didn't want to die... I'm just not sure I want to live without you in my life" he admitted sadly. Again her tears began to fall as the Panther rubbed itself up against her offering her comfort in a way Jim envied. He shook his head at the stupidity of that, why should he be jealous of his own spirit guide? Slowly he edged towards Katharine, but this time the Panther swiped a claw at him "Jesus what the hell is wrong with that cat today!"  
"He's angry with you" she replied as though the answer should have been obvious to him "Your keeping me from moving on and he doesn't like it"  
"I'm what?"  
"Don't you know?"  
"Know what? What do you mean I'm keeping you from moving on?" Jim had given up trying to get closer to his daughter and so had sat himself down on the ground a few feet in front of her. She sighed and looked at both the Panther and the fox cub, without her saying a word both animals stood and went into the temple.  
  
With no spirit guide to stop him Jim stood and moved to sit beside Katharine on the steps to the temple, the news that he in someway was stopping Katharine from moving on scared him, the thought this his grief was causing his daughter distress angered him and he mental chastised himself for what he had been doing. "How am I stopping you from moving on?" he questioned trying to stay as calm as possible. Katharine sighed and looked out into the jungle "For me to move on I have to know that you're going to be all right. I mean I know Uncle Blair is with you, and that you have Uncle Simon and the others to help but you haven't been accepting their help. You've been closing yourself off from them."   
"I haven't been doing it intentionally" he replied in a whispered voice. She shot him a glance and his shoulders slumped "OK maybe I have been, but I didn't know it was hurting you"  
"it's not just me your hurting Daddy" she stated as she took his hand, he was surprised when he felt her solid hand come to rest within his hand.   
  
She stood and pulled him to his feet leading him over to a water pool he hadn't noticed before, as they stood at the edge of the pool she looked down and instructed he do the same. Looking down into the pool he could see Blair sat on the back of his horse looking back and forth between Kent and Sally anxiously.  
  
The scene in the pool changed to the bullpen in Cascade; he could see his friends gathered within Simon's office and after a moment he could hear their voices as well. {Have you figured out what we are going to do about Jim?" Questioned Joel  
"I'm hoping we won't have to do anything, that Sandburg is going to be able to get through to him this week" replied Simon   
"And what if he doesn't?"  
"Well the police psychologist isn't going to allow him back on duty until he is completely satisfied that he is 100% fit"  
"Yeah right, all Jim will have to do is go in there give Dr. Manson one of his cold glares and he's gonna have that guy quaking in his boots" stated H as he shook his head.} Jim watched as Rafe sat silently in the back of the group, something about the young man struck him.   
  
As though another bolt of lightening had just gone off inside his head he realised what it was that was bothering him about Rafe. The young detective looked as though he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were red and he had dark circles under them, his clothes were not their usual immaculate style instead he looked like he had just come in from a homeless shelter. Shaking his head he looked at the others wondering if they had seen the change in Rafe, as he did he saw H and Joel glancing back at the unusually silent man, each with a look of despair within their eyes.  
  
Katharine watched in silence as her father knelt beside the pool looking deep into it's depths, she could see the effect the images where having on him, but she could also see it wasn't going to be enough. Glancing back at a shadowy figure just within the doorway to the temple she knelt beside her father and using her index finger disturbed the calm pool sending ripples to the edges.  
  
The scene changed to an unfamiliar setting, the faces remained basically the same perhaps a little older, Simon walked with H and Rafe as the marched down a long corridor towards what appeared to be an office. Simon knocked hard the door once and without waiting to be invited in stepped straight in. Inside the room a shadowy sat beside a motionless form within a bed, Simon and others moved over to stand opposite the shadow, it was only as sunlight came in through the closed blinds on the window that Jim could tell that the shadowed figure was in fact Blair. He looked thin and haggard, his hair was loose and looked as though it hadn't been washed in a few days.  
  
H and Rafe staid on the opposite side of the bed while Simon moved to stand beside Blair, his hand coming to rest on the younger man's shoulders "Come on Blair, it's time you got out of here"  
"I can't he needs me, what if he wakes up and I'm not here?" objected Blair his hand closing around the hand of the form laid in the bed. Simon's grip on Blair's shoulder increased as he looked down at the form and sighed "You know that's not going to happen Sandburg, he's gone if not physically yet, but certainly mentally. This is just a shell, Jim left us the day Katharine died"  
"No he wouldn't leave us... He wouldn't leave me, not like this" stated Blair the conviction in his voice constricted Jim's throat. This was what was going to happen if he didn't release his pain and grief. His chest ached as he looked into the red rimmed eyes of his friend and listened to his heartfelt sobs as he sat holding his Sentinel's hand.  
  
Slamming his fist down into the pool of water Jim closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. Katharine's hand came to rest on his shoulder as she knelt at his side "You have to let go Daddy, your not only hurting me, your hurting Uncle Blair and the others" she whispered knowing he would hear her no matter how loud or how softly she spoke. As he began to sob, finally releasing the pain and grief he had felt since the day she had died he felt her arms come around him, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her as the tears streamed down his face "I don't want you to go" he sobbed onto her shoulder. She stroked the back of his head as she held him "I know, but it was my time. We'll be together again Daddy, I promise"  
"Why did you have to leave?"  
"It was my time Daddy, I know how cruel it must seem to have found me then loose me again so quickly. I feel it as well, but I promise we'll be together again." As his tears fell the jungle began to vanish along with the comfort her arms were bringing him, he didn't want her to go again but there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Continued in Chapter 24...  
  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
  
They couldn't hurry because of the weather but as they drew closer and closer to the general location in which Jim had fallen they could see a shadowy form sat on a rock. Blair grinned as he dismounted and rushed over to where Jim sat "Jim are you all right?" he questioned as he approached. Jim didn't immediately react and Blair feared he had been hurt or possible zoned on something, perhaps the feeling of the rain on his skin, but as he rounded to stand in front of Jim he found that his friend was sat on the rock looking up at the sky, his face streaming with blood and water but he couldn't tell if the water was the rain or tears.   
  
Something had happened while they had made their way down to him, something that had made the older man release the pain he had been in since Katharine's death.  
  
Kent and Sally joined them, the woman quickly wrapped a blanket around Jim as Blair crouched in front of his grieving friend, unsure of what to do. A voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like Katharine's instructed him to hold his grieving friend so that was exactly what Blair did. Standing he drew Jim into a tight embrace allowing the man to release the pain he had been holding in for so long. Other arms wrapped around them and he smiled gratefully at Kent and Sally who were both crying as well. They had waited for so long for Jim to let go of his grief, now that he was they could no longer hold back their sorrow for the man before them.  
  
Once Jim's sobs had reduced to small hiccups they guided the silent man towards his horse, helped him on and started back to the ranch.   
  
Blair lead Jim into the ranch house as though he was a zombie, tears still traced a path down both men's faces but Blair's were no longer tears of sorrow, his were tears of relief. Jim had started to heal, he had released his grief and now, only now he could begin to heal. Easing Jim down into a chair at the kitchen table Blair sat beside him, his hand resting on Jim's arm at all times, he watched in silence as Sally cleaned and dressed the wound on Jim's head and began to dry him off. Kent made them all hot cups of coffee and sat down opposite his silent friend, his eyes filled with compassion and relief. "Here get this down you Jimmy, it'll help warm you up" he said as he pushed the mug of coffee towards Jim, securely wrapping the man's hands around it. Blair smiled his appreciation as he accepted a mug himself then took a tentative sip of the hot liquid.  
  
As the warmth of the coffee seeped into his hands and he became more aware of his surroundings Jim raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wiping away the tears that still fell, as he did he became aware of the hand resting on his arm and turned to see Blair watching him, relief evident upon the young Guide's face. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he set down the mug and pulled Blair to him, hugging him tightly. Confused Blair hugged him back then pulled away to look into his friends eyes "For what?" he questioned his hand returning to it's position on Jim's arm. Jim's hand came to rest on his as they looked deep into the others eyes "For worrying you" as though suddenly remembering they weren't alone he looked at Sally and Kent "For worrying all of you"  
"Don't worry about it Jimmy, just as long as your OK now" stated Kent smiling  
"I'm not OK Kent. I won't be for a long time, but I know now that I will be. I have people around me to help and I know that I'll see Katharine again someday" he stated. Sally nodded her agreement as she stood and hugged him "It'll be all right Jimmy, eventually it won't hurt so much" she stated a knowing expression upon her face. Jim nodded and hugged her back.  
  
His chest tightened as he heard Katharine's song playing on the radio which Sally had left on when they had gone out for their ride. He tensed for a moment causing the others to look at him concerned but as he listened to the words again he sighed and allowed the tension to leave his body.  
  
The end ....  



End file.
